


The Hobbit: The Unseen Story

by DestinChild



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives Nobody Dies, F/M, Fili and Kili being Fili and Kili, Ones (aka True Love), Seers (Ohhhhhhh), Some angst, alternate universe sorta, happy ending (I swear), thorin's company - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinChild/pseuds/DestinChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if seers were real and one took it upon herself to save the Line of Durin. What happens when a bond is discovered between the heir of Durin and the seer. Can she save his family and still be with him? Fili/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I knew him as Durin (aka They Meet)

I do not own the Hobbit. If I did there would be several things that I would change. This is my way of doing that.

 

Thorin and his company stood in front of Lord Elrond, barely resisting the urge to leave. The urge only gave way to the urge to fight when Elrond spoke in Sindarin to them. Thorin became defensive, convinced that Elrond was insulting them. Gloin began yelling, the other company members lending their voices to the complaint, when Gandalf informed them that Lord Elrond was offering food. The dwarfs seemed more keen when horses could be heard approaching.  
"Don't tell me, more elves," grumbled Dwalin.  
"This place is already crawling with them," complained Nori.  
"This is their home master dwarf," injected Gandalf.  
The dwarfs glared at Gandalf as Bilbo stared at the rider.  
"That rider seems a bit short to be an elf," pointed out Bilbo.  
Everyone turned to look at the rider atop the white stead who looked to be leading a group of horses, carrying packs, behind him. It was true that the rider seemed a bit short for an elf, but he would still be slightly taller then the dwarves. The rider was dressed in red and was wearing a silver helmet that covered part of his face.  
The rider and his horses came galloping towards the group and the dwarves braced for the inevitable collision. However, just as it looked as if the dwarves were to be trampled the horses turned and stopped. The rider gracefully jumped off the horse and removed their helmet, revealing a long braided mane of brunette hair. It was only when the rider turned their face to the dwarves, that they realized the rider was female. The dwarves stood in shock for a moment before they turned to look for an explanation. They were met with small smirks on the faces of their host and Gandalf.  
"And who might this be," asked Thorin with a bit of a sneer.  
“Beautiful,” muttered Fili unknowingly.  
“What,” asked Kili.  
“Nothing,” said Fili, quickly looking away.  
"This would be who you owe your lives to," stated Gandalf, frowning at Thorin and ignoring the brothers.  
Thorin and a few of the dwarves gave him a suspicious look, while Bilbo and the rest looked confused. The rider gave Gandalf an incredulous look before heading over to him and giving him a hug. When they began to speak in Sindarin most of the dwarves rolled their eyes while Fili let out a small sigh of disappointment.  
“Great another elf,” complained Oin.  
“Hardly,” said the rider as she turned to face the group.  
Fili thought he caught a glimpse of a mark on the back of her neck, but it was quickly blocked by her hair. Besides her words had captured most of his attention.  
“Then what are ya, lass,” demanded Dwalin.  
Balin elbowed him hard.  
“What my brother meant, dear lady, is if you are not an elf, which people do you belong to,” asked Balin politely.  
“I am a friend, that is all that matters,” said the woman before turning swiftly around, leaving the dwarves confused and the horses pacing.  
“Well, that was rude,” muttered Kili to Fili.  
At the top of the steps the rider paused and Kili feared that she had heard him.  
“The meat is for you. Take as much of it as pleases you. They will not eat it here,” said the rider before disappearing into the depths of Rivendell.  
“What meat,” asked Dori.  
“I suppose she meant this,” said Nori.  
Everyone turned and found him inspecting the horses, all of whom carried the corpses of several animals, and yet none had saddles.  
“Why no saddles,” asked Bilbo.  
Ori gave him a confused shrug.  
“They are gorgeous and no doubt valuable mounts,” said Nori with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.  
“They are not mounts. They are of the Mearas,” revealed Lord Elrond.  
“But those are said to be unruly,” stated Bilbo.  
The lead horse stomped his hooves close to Bilbo’s feet. Bilbo yelped and jumped away, several dwarves pulling him behind them.  
“It is also said that they understand the language of men,” said Gandalf with a smile.  
“Come friends,” said Elrond as he signaled the dwarves to follow him as multiple elves descended the steps to remove the game the female rider had brought back.  
As Fili watched the elves unload the horses and the horses start to leave on their own, he paused.  
“What was her name?”  
“Pardon,” said Elrond as he turned toward the dwarf prince.  
“The rider. What was her name,” repeated Fili, watching as the last horse galloped away.  
“Her name is Skuld. Now come,” said Elrond and this time all the dwarves followed him.

The dwarves did not see Skuld at dinner. In fact, most did not even notice that she was lacking. However, Fili noticed the empty seat at the main table where his Uncle sat and he put two and two together. So, of course, did Kili.  
“Do you fancy her,” asked Kili as he reached across Fili for more pork.  
“Do I fancy who,” asked Fili, finally focusing on dinner.  
“That female rider, Skuld?”  
“How can I fancy someone I don’t even know,” asked Fili.  
“I don’t know,” said Kili with a shrug as he reached across the table for another piece of chicken.  
“Too much like an elf that one,” said Gloin with a scowl and a shake of his head as he ate.  
“Pointed ears and tall,” grumbled Dwalin.  
“She couldn’t control that brother,” admonished Balin.  
“No, but she lives with elves,” said Kili with a sneer.  
The other dwarves all nodded in agreement except for Fili, who just couldn’t make himself think anything bad of her.  
“She did provide the meat,” pointed out Fili.  
Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. Fili sat up tall and returned each of their stares. One by one each looked down with a nod. After all, Fili had inherited the patented Durin stare.  
“Aye she did,” grunted Dwalin as he took another bite of pork.  
“And her name is Skuld. That is hardly an elvish name,” pointed out Fili.  
“That is because it is not elvish, dwarf prince,” said a voice behind Fili.  
All the dwarves turned to see Skuld standing behind them in a navy blue dress with silver trim, and sleeves that brushed the ground.  
“Then what is it,” demanded Oin.  
“Dwarfish,” said Skuld simply with a small smile as she went to sit at the main table.  
The dwarves were whispering furtively amongst themselves, which prompted Thorin to leave the main table and talk to them.  
“What’s wrong,” demanded Thorin, looking among his men for an answer.  
“That non-elf says her name is dwarfish,” barked out Dwalin.  
Thorin’s head whipped around to see Skuld get up from the main table and head into the halls of Rivendell. Thorin quickly went after her and caught up to her in the doorway. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Skuld looked down at the hand and then calmly looked into Thorin’s eyes.  
“Remove your hand, King Under the Mountain,” said Skuld.  
“How did you come by your name,” demanded Thorin.  
“It does not matter,” said Skuld as she pulled her arm from Thorin’s grip.  
“It matters to me,” growled Thorin.  
“It was given to me. By a young dwarven prince many years ago. I saved him from an angry merchant,” explained Skuld.  
“My nephews were never in trouble with a merchant,” argued Thorin, growing angry again at the lying.  
“I never said one of them was the prince I met,” replied Skuld.  
“It was not me. Frerin,” whispered Thorin in shock.  
Skuld lowered her head in sympathy.  
“I was not fortunate enough to have met your brother.”  
“You are barely old enough to have met myself as a youth much less one of my ancestors,” said Thorin.  
“You are surrounded by beings that look less then their years. Do not presume that my face reflects my age,” pointed out Skuld.  
Thorin looked at her incredulously.  
“How old are you,” asked Thorin speculatively.  
“Such a question is rude to ask a lady,” said Skuld with a sly grin.  
She began to walk away and Thorin gave her a suspicious look.  
“You never did say the dwarf prince’s name,” pointed out Thorin.  
“You never asked. You simply guessed.”  
“What was his name,” growled Thorin, irritated.  
“I knew him as Durin, but legend and history has come to know him as Durin the Deathless,” said Skuld as she left Thorin speechless.


	2. What She Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Hobbit. If I did there would be several things that I would change. This is my way of doing that.
> 
> AN: Yeah so as you guys can see this is a repost with some extra written in. Soooooooooooo, I am VERY sorry about this. I write my stories on three different devices and email them back and forth. When I originally posted Chapter 2, I thought it was my final draft. In truth it was the third draft. So, it had some stuff missing. I am reposting this chapter with the missing bits added in. This shouldn't happen again cause I found the final draft. Please forgive me. As an apology for my mistake I shall be posting two chapters today! Please review and let me know what y'all think.

After the shock of Skuld's words had worn off anger filled Thorin. She had to be lying. No being could have survived so long. Thorin stormed angrily out to the balcony, where dinner was taking place, and confronted Elrond.

"You have a liar among you," stated Thorin with a sneer.  
"To whom are you referring," asked Elrond calmly, not at all phased by the dwarf's anger.  
"The one who calls herself Skuld," growled Thorin.  
"And the lie?"  
"She claims to have known Durin the Deathless," bit off Thorin.

All noise on the balcony ceased. Every dwarf looked to Thorin in shock and every elf bowed to Lord Elrond and left. Thorin noticed this and smiled cruelly at Lord Elrond.

"Your people leave you with this lie," said Thorin.  
"My people know when not to listen in, unlike some of my kin," said Elrond as he gave a pointed look up toward another balcony.

There was movement as several figures left their hiding places and stood at the railing. Four figures, three young men and a young woman stood staring down at the group of dwarves.

"My blood children and my adopted son," said Elrond as a way of introduction.

He then said something to his children in Elvish that had them retreating inside.

"You would have them leave? You do not want them caught up in your lies," asked Thorin accusingly.  
"They need not listen in. What I shall tell you is not new to them," explained Elrond as he got up and signalled Thorin to follow him.  
"Your children may know what my kin cannot," accused Thorin.  
"You asked for answers. They shall be given to you. It is up to you if you wish to share them with your kin," said Elrond as he went inside.

Thorin made an irritated noise, but followed him. Gandalf got up to follow them.

"Come Master Baggins," said Gandalf as he went inside, not bothering to wait for Bilbo to stand and follow.

Elrond led them up through stone tunnels to the tallest balcony in all Rivendell. The balcony and its walls were all made of stone and towards the edge of the balcony was a stone pedestal that was bathed in moonlight.

"You promised answers, why have you brought us here," demanded Thorin.  
"I promised nothing master dwarf, however you will have your answers," said Elrond as he looked off to the side and signalled someone.

From the shadows came Skuld. She wore the same dress as before, however, her sleeves were pushed up revealing bare skin. As she stepped into the moonlight silver symbols materialized all over her arms. Swirling patterns that extended from the tips of her fingers up to disappear under her clothes. Bilbo and Thorin stared in wonder at the symbols.

"You're a seer," said Bilbo in astonishment.  
"Its said that they faded from this world," pointed out Thorin.  
"Some of my kind have gone west. After the war with Sauron we went into hiding. Too many wished to use us for our powers," explained Skuld.  
"Knowing the future can change the course of a battle," said Thorin.

Skuld gave an affirmative nod.

"Many of my kin were tortured to stop us from helping those fighting Sauron."  
"Forgive me, but why torture you? Why not just kill you," asked Bilbo.  
"When a seer is killed they are reborn. They eventually come back with their powers intact. Killing us would have released us. Torture however is much worse," said Skuld with a shudder.  
"Why," asked Bilbo.  
"The mind is very fragile, a seer's moreso then others. Visions have the power to destroy a mind. We were tortured physically and mentally for information. Many lost their minds, no longer able to separate visions from the conscious world," said Skuld sadly.  
"That is horrible," exclaimed Bilbo,

Thorin, while agreeing with Bilbo, knew the horrors and products of war. His expression, while grim, revealed nothing.

"With respects, how does this concern us," asked Thorin.  
"Skuld came to me when she had a vision about your travels. She was the one who brought me that map," said Gandalf with a significant look to Thorin.

Thorin concluded that if Skuld had had the map, she must have also had the key. Which could only mean one thing.

"You saw my father," said Thorin gruffly.  
"Many years ago."  
"Tell me," ordered Thorin.  
"Perhaps this is a tale for another time. You have questions about the map Thorin. Questions that Lord Elrond can answer," said Gandalf.  
Thorin gave Skuld a long look before turning a glare to Gandalf.   
"You wish me to hand over one of the few pieces left from my homeland," demanded Thorin.  
"We are only trying to help you master dwarf, not rob you. The map will be returned," retorted Gandalf.

Thorin hesitated, but in the end he handed over the map. When Elrond explained about the moon runes and how the moon just happened to be in the correct phase everyone became a bit suspicious. 

"It seems you were meant to be here master dwarf," said Lord Elrond.

Gandalf turned and gave Skuld a look. Bilbo and Thorin followed the look and saw Skuld simply shrug her shoulders. Her actions had led to the dwarves being in Rivendell on this night and she was not ashamed of her manipulations. Thorin didn't like being manipulated, but he now had more answers then before,   
so he would forgive her this once.

"You intend to try and retake the mountain," said Lord Elrond.  
"We are trying to record what is left of our history," lied Thorin.  
"That is good. That mountain and all that is within it are cursed," said Lord Elrond.

Thorin glared at Lord Elrond for daring to call his home cursed. Elrond ignored the glare.

"Thank you Lord Elrond for your help," said Gandalf, giving Thorin a pointed look.

Thorin grudgingly gave a thankful nod to Elrond before retrieving his map and going to return to his men. Bilbo also nodded and followed Thorin into the tunnels. Elrond went to speak to Gandalf and Skuld, but at some point Skuld had left. He looked in the direction she must have vanished.

"She has been having more visions lately. Something is happening," lamented Elrond.  
"Has she said what," asked Gandalf following Elrond to another part of the palace.  
"No, however, whispers and rumors are spreading. A power is building."  
"Who has told you this?"   
"The same one who asked me to bring you here," replied Elrond as the Lady Galadriel revealed herself.  
"My lady," said Gandalf with a nod.  
The Lady Galadriel smiled.

As Thorin and Bilbo made their way down to the hall where the rest of the company was waiting they were startled by Skuld. Thorin drew his sword as she came out of the shadows.

"You should be more careful lady," said Thorin.  
"It is not my safety I am concerned about."  
"Explain," demanded Thorin.  
"You must leave. When the moon is directly above us, take leave of this place. Take the mountain pass and whatever you do don't stop. Don't stop in the mountains. When you clear the mountains Gandalf and I shall join you," said Skuld secretively.  
"What have you seen," demanded Thorin.  
"All will be explained I promise you, but not now. Go," urged Skuld, " And remember, don't stop."

With that Skuld left them, almost like she had never been there.

"Time to prove yourself burglar. Go to the kitchens and pack as many provisions as you can without revealing our plan," ordered Thorin.

Bilbo had no time to object before Thorin was gone, leaving Bilbo alone in the tunnel. Bilbo looked around, but he was all alone.

"Great. If only I knew where the kitchens were," said Bilbo to himself.

He looked around again, but there were no clues.

"Well, get a move on Bilbo."

After wandering for more then an hour, Bilbo feared he was well and truly lost with no hope of finding the kitchens or the hall with the dwarves. Bilbo almost shouted for help when a young man appeared.

"What are you looking for," asked the youth.  
"The kitchens," said Bilbo, recognizing the youth as one of Elrond's children.  
"They are this way, sir," said the youth as he signalled Bilbo to follow him.  
"Thank you. I was sure I would be lost forever," joked Bilbo.  
"Im sure one of your companions would have come looking for you," assured the youth.

Bilbo mulled that possibility over in his head as he was led to the kitchens. He thanked the youth for his assistance when they arrived at their destination.

"Thank you sir. My name is Bilbo Baggins by the way," said Bilbo, recalling his manners.  
"You are welcome Master Baggins," said the youth as he nodded and left.  
"Well, that was rude," commented Bilbo.  
"That would be Strider. He is a private one," said Skuld from beside Bilbo.

Bilbo yelped and put a hand to his chest.

"My apologies," said Skuld, she had not meant to startle him.  
"You're very good at that," joked Bilbo as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Skuld peered into the kitchens and saw no one. It was night time and most everyone had retired for the night.

"You are safe to go in. Take the remaining meat from earlier, it will last longer. When you are finished take this hallway, make the first right, second left, and another right and you will reach the company," said Skuld as she pointed towards the end of the hallway.  
"Why are you helping us might I ask," inquired Bilbo.  
"Seers have visions for a reason. Mine of late concern your company which tells me I am meant to aid you."  
"Why?"  
"Not even seers have all the answers Master Baggins. We can only hope that our actions serve a purpose. Now make haste," prompted Skuld, before she disappeared into the shadows.  
"Wait," yelled Bilbo, who then slapped his hand over his mouth for potentially waking someone.

Skuld came out of the shadows again. 

"Yes Master Baggins?"  
"Sorry. I just have a question from our earlier conversation," said Bilbo trailing off to await her agreement.

When Skuld nodded her head Bilbo continued.

"You said seers are reborn if they are killed. If you don't mind me asking, where do you come back? And is it as a child," asked Bilbo.

Skuld looked at Bilbo as if she was trying to decide sonething concerning him. The intense stare made Bilbo want to fidget, but he remembered his manners and held still. Finally Skuld seemed to make up her mind.

"It is a well kept secret that seers come back to their bodies when they are reborn," revealed Skuld.  
"So you come back as you are whever your body is," asked Bilbo astounded.  
"Yes Master Baggins."  
"That is amazing."  
"Only if no one buries you. It is not pleasant having to unearth yourself."  
"Decidedly not," agreed Bilbo, shuttering at the unpleasant thought.

He went to open his mouth and ask another question, but Skuld cut him off.

"No more questions Master Baggins. You have a task to complete and then I suggest you sleep. You will need to be well rested for your journey."  
"Yes yes. Thank you my lady."  
Skuld simply nodded her head and slipped into the shadows.  
"And remember to jump," came Skuld's voice from the dark.  
"She should be the burglar and a riddler," said Bilbo to himself as he entered the kitchens and went about his task, wondering why Skud told him to jump.


	3. Don't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own None of This. Please leave comments to let me know what you are thinking

When the moon shone over head all was quiet in Rivendell. Most of its residents were fast asleep and those that weren't whispered quietly to each other, not wishing to be overheard. In the stillness fourteen figures crept like thieves in the night out of the Last Homely House and made for the mountain pass. Bilbo paused and looked one last time at Rivendell, unsure if he would ever see it again.

"Come Master Burglar. You would not want to fall behind," said Thorin.

Bilbo nodded and followed the dwarven king.

The mountain pass was treacherous and the dwarves and hobbit struggled. Cold and exhaustion had the company begging Thorin for a rest.

"We don't stop," was all Thorin said.

Bilbo realized that Thorin must not have told the others Skuld's warnings. He did not know why, but Bilbo assumed that Thorin had his reasons.  
Overhead a storm started brewing and the company pulled their cloaks closer to protect against the driving rain. Thunder seemed to boom constantly.

"Its a thunder storm," said Ori.  
"Its not a thunder storm. Its a thunder battle," yelled Balin as he looked up in horror.

Everyone looked up and froze in awe and terror of the beings before them.

"Giants! Stone giants," proclaimed Bofur a moment before a boulder crashed above the company.

Everyone scrambled to hold on to the mountain as bits and pieces of stone rained down on them.

"Hold on," yelled Thorin as the ground beneath them began to move.

The company groaned and screamed as their path revealed itself as a stone giant. Orders to run were shouted in an effort to get everyone off the giant and onto solid, unmoving ground. Before anyone could move the company was separated, half on one leg of the giant and half on the other.

"Kili," yelled Fili, reaching in vain for his brother.

Thorin and the dwarves with him were able to jump onto the mountain as the giant passed by.

"Fili," yelled Kili when he realized his brother was still stuck on the other leg of the giant.

Bilbo clung to the giant as he and the remaining dwarves looked for a way to rejoin the others. Just then another boulder hit the stone giant they were on and the giant's legs gave way. Bilbo and the others trembled as the mountain came closer and closer. For a moment Bilbo's mind went blank and all he could recall was Skuld's instructions to remember to jump. Right before impact Bilbo shut his eyes, prayed, and jumped.

Thorin, Kili, and the others who had escaped first watched in terror as their friends and family were crushed between the giant and the mountain.  
Cries of "Fili," ripped from Thorin and Kili's throats and they ran for the point of collision. As they came around a corner, sighs of relief left everyone as they found the rest of their company unscathed. Thorin and Kili threw themselves at Fili, while everyone else embraced their family members.

"Where's Bilbo," asked Bofur after insuring his family was safe.

Everyone looked around panicked for a moment when they noticed the hobbit curled into a tight ball a slight ways away. Bofur approached him and found that Bilbo was trembling.

"Are you alright Bilbo," asked Bombur as he came up next to his brother and peered at the hobbit.

Slowly Bilbo lifted his head and looked around. Thirteen faces stared back at him.  
"I jumped," said Bilbo as he uncurled himself.  
"And a good thing to. We may have lost our burglar," joked Dwalin.

Everyone chuckled in relief and looked to Thorin for direction. Thorin knew that Skuld had told him not to stop, but his men needed a rest and minor injuries needed to be tended to.

"Find a cave. We make camp till the morning," ordered Thorin.

Bilbo watched in horror as the dwarves found a cave nearby and began to make camp. 

"Thorin, Skuld said not to stop for anything," urged Bilbo.  
"My men need to rest and see to their injuries. I'm sure she meant don't stop and make camp on a stone giant. Now come burglar, someone should check your injuries," said Thorin as he entered the cave.

Bilbo was still uneasy, but Thorin had a point about injuries and it was possible that Skuld had feared the stone giants.

"Bilbo," called out Kili.  
"Coming," said Bilbo as he hastened into the cave.

Bilbo and Thorin were both regretting that decision later as the ground beneath their camp collapsed and goblins crowded them together and took their weapons. Nori watched as Bilbo slipped from the goblins' grasp, but he lost track of him as the dwarves were herded away. They were brought in front of the goblin king to be questioned.

The goblin king laughed at the state of the dwarves and demanded to know their names and the purpose of their presence. Fili and the others took their cue from Thorin and stayed silent. When the goblin king threatened torture, starting with the youngest dwarf, Thorin started talking. As Thorin named himself and the goblin king revealed Azog the Defiler's survival and plans for revenge, Fili couldn't help but think that this was it. They were going to be killed by the goblins and their bodies would be displayed as trophies.

The faces of Fili's surviving family flashed through his head and, surprisingly to him, so did Skuld's image. For some reason Fili felt regret at not knowing much about the mysterious non-elf living in Rivendell. His heart panged at thoughts of her and Fili briefly wondered the reason when several things happened.

A blast shook the cavern they were in and a blinding light and booming voice paralyzed everyone. As the light faded the dwarves saw Gandalf before them, cutting down the goblin king. The goblins stared in horror as their king fell to his death.

"Run," yelled Gandalf, startling the dwarves out of their stupor.

The dwarves grabbed their weapons from the ground, where they had been presented to the goblin king, and ran after Gandalf. He led them through the winding tunnels and over the rickety bridges that made up the goblin kingdom. At every turn Fili and the others weilded their swords and axes and cut down any goblins they met. At one point they grabbed a ladder and used it as a weapon. To Fili it seemed like the kingdom was endless when a bridge collapsed under the combined weight of the dwarves and they landed in sight of a corridor leading to an exit. 

As they ran down the dark, dank tunnel, none noticed the gangly creature lurking in the shadows or the invisible hobbit that desperately chased after them. As they breached the opening of the cave the dwarves and wizard stumbled down the hill, looking over their shoulders to watch if goblins followed them. When no goblins presented themselves the dwarves came to a stop and took stock of each other.

"Where is Bilbo," asked Gandalf, not seeing the gentle hobbit amongst the exhausted dwarves.

Everyone looked around, but they did not see him.

"Where is the hobbit," demanded Gandalf when no information was forthcoming.  
"Nori saw him last," said one of the dwarves.

Everyone turned to Nori, whose shifty eyes searched for an escape from the attention.

"I saw him slip away as we were captured," said Nori.  
"And then what happened to him? Have you lost our burglar," yelled Gandalf.

Several dwarves trembled at the wizard's anger and at the loss of a companion. 

"We must go back for him," declared Kili.  
Most of the dwarves raised their weapons in agreement. But Thorin glared at them.  
"This is not like the incident with the trolls. We can not simply run back into a cavern overrun with goblins and expect to find one hobbit. We would lose more of our company in the foolhardy rescue," explained Thorin.

The dwarves bristled at the slight insult to their fighting abilities, but they defered to Thorin's judgement as their leader. Fili and Kili leaned their heads together, sad at the loss of their friend. The company put their heads down in resentment of the difficult situation. 

"It is regrettable, but the hobbit is lost," said Thorin.  
"Not quite yet," said Bilbo, having taken off his ring and approaching the group.

The dwarves and wizard rejoiced at the survival of the hobbit, although some were suspicious.

"How did you escape," asked Thorin, giving Bilbo a side glance.

Bilbo was quiet for a moment before chuckling and brushing his vest pocket with the back of his hand. Gandalf gave Bilbo an intense look, but decided now was not the time to press the issue.

"Who cares? He's fine," said Gandalf with a smile.

Most of the dwarves smiled and patted each other on the back. While Fili finally processed that Gabdalf was alone.

"Where is Skuld? Thorin said that you both would be joining our company," said Fili.

Everyone turned to look at Fili curiously at the random question.

"We left Rivendell together, though we parted ways soon after. She will join us when she chooses," explained Gandalf.  
"Do you long for the non-elf," whispered Kili in his brother's ear jokingly, remembering the attention his brother had paid Skuld in Rivendell.

Fili blushed and with a growl he shoved Kili. Kili just laughed boisterously till a howl cut through the air.

"Wargs," declared Dwalin.  
"And orcs no doubt," added Balin.  
"Lets move," ordered Thorin.


	4. Death, a Bear Man, and Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must really feel bad about Chapter 2 if I am giving you guys this chapter already. Please comment. The more comments I get, the faster I post.

The Company began running across the mountainside and an orc and warg pack, led by Azog the Defiler, was quickly hot on their heels. Gandalf led the dwarves and hobbit over rocks and between trees hoping to lose the pack, but to no avail. Soon the company reached a cliff and there was no where to go but up into the tall thin trees. 

The pack crowded around the bases of the trees and several riderless wargs jumped and clawed at the trunks. The trees could not handle the combined weight of several dwarves and the warg assault and soon the trees began to fall. The dwarves jumped from tree to tree as they fell, finally all clinging to the last tree left standing. Gandalf lit pine cones on fire and tossed them to the others who threw them at the orcs and wargs in defense. Unfortunately a resounding crack rang through the air and soon the last tree fell, leaving the company dangling from it's branches over the cliff's edge.

Fili's mind again was plaqued with images of his family and the lady Skuld. He wished he had had the chance to find out why his heart and head longed for her. He locked eyes with his brother, taking some comfort in the knowledge that they were together at the end, but a sight made his blood run cold. 

Over his brother's straining shoulder, emerging from a wall of fire, was the figure of Azog the Defiler on his white warg. A claw was crudely attached to the mangled remainder of the orc's arm, an injury that was thought to have killed him. Fili glared at the creature that had killed his grandfather and kept his people from reclaiming one of their kingdoms. Anger and helplessness surged through Fili at the prospect of being cut down by Azog while clinging to a tree, defenseless.

A movement above Fili had him taking his eyes off his enemy. To Fili's and the others' horror, Thorin made his way toward Azog, sword in hand. A cruel smile overcame Azog's face as he struck Thorin down easily and his warg tossed Thorin around. Fili and Kili frantically struggled to pull themselves up as they saw another orc approach their uncle's body with an axe. 

An angry cry rang out as a small figure slammed into the axe weilding orc, knocking him away from Thorin.. The dwarves were shocked as they watched Bilbo Baggins run his tiny sword through the orc over and over again. When the orc was clearly dead Bilbo stood in front of Thorin's prone body, his little sword held threateningly toward Azog.

"You will not touch him again," growled the little creature.

Azog laughed and ordered his men to kill Bilbo and Thorin. As orcs descended on Bilbo and an unconscious Thorin, Fili and Kili found the strength to pull themselves up onto the tree trunk. With matching battle cries they ran and threw themselves at the orcs, swords slashing through orcs and wargs alike. 

Azog growled as the two dwarves robbed him of his revenge against Thorin Oakenshield. He raised his claw and axe and advanced on the two when screeching drew everyones eyes to the sky. Shadows danced on the smoke from the fire, obscuring whatever creatures began circling overhead. Gandalf seemed to smile as a moth fluttered around his head and with a nod to the dwarves around him Gandalf let go of the tree and fell. Ori lost his grip on his brother in his shock and screamed as he began to fall. His scream was cut off as something plucked him out of midair, with a vice like grip around his stomach. In a matter of moments numerous creatures were diving from the sky and scooping up the dwarves. It wasn't till the smoke cleared from the flapping of wings, that all saw that the eagles had come to the aid of the dwarves.

Fili watched from his position on the back of an eagle as another dove towards his uncle. He feared the possible damage the eagle could inflict on his already injured uncle, but then he saw the figure on the eagle's back, whispering instructions to it.  Skuld would make sure that his uncle was handled properly. Fili barely spared a thought to how he instinctively trusted someone he barely knew as the eagles carried the company away.

Dawn had broken over the horizon by the time the eagles landed at the Carrock. Carefully, each eagle set down their precious cargo and then took off back toward their home. Fili and Kili slid off the back of their eagle and made their way to Thorin, who had been put down nearby. Gandalf was already kneeling over their uncle, his hand placed on Thorin's brow, and whispered words of an old language rolling off his tongue. Skuld joined him after she had thanked the eagles for aiding her and the Company. She placed her hand over Gandalf's and began her own spell, speaking a language that not even Gandalf understood.

With a gasp, Thorin's eyes opened and he sat up. Fili released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled at his uncle. He felt as Kili leaned his head against his shoulder, releasing his own sigh of relief. With gandalf's help Thorin stood.

"Where is the halfling," demanded Thorin, barely acknowledging Gandalf and Skuld.  
"Bilbo is here. He is fine," said Gandalf, moving aside so Thorin could see Bilbo.

Bilbo cowarded a bit as Thorin approached him in what appeared to be growing anger.

"Have I treated you as an equal? Did I not doubt you at multiple turns and ignored your unsolicited advice? Never have I regretted my behavior more," said Thorin with a smile as he hugged Bilbo.  
"Thank you, my friend," finished Thorin in a whisper.  
"You are most welcome," said Bilbo with a smile.

Thorin patted him on the shoulder and looked to Gandalf and Skuld. Gandalf was smiling serenely while Skuld had one eyebrow raised as if to say, "What did I tell you,". 

"How did you know to come to our aid," asked Thorin of Skuld.  
"I had another vision of you in the goblin kingdom and facing orcs on the cliffside. I would not have had it again if you had followed my instructions," explained Skuld.  
"I did not intend to ignore your warnings. Circumstances forced me to go against them."  
"Stone giants," said Bilbo with a small laugh, as if they were a trifle.  
"My visions do not reveal all. Had I known of the giants I would have warned you," said Skuld with an apologetic nod.  
"Did you know of Azog being alive," demanded Dwalin, drawing attention to the fact that the rest of the company was listening in and now knew Skuld was a seer.  
"I did not know that he would lead the attack against you. However, I will not deny knowledge of his being alive."  
"Which you didn't share," started Thorin in question.  
"I did not see a need to," stated Skuld simply.  
"You did not see a need to tell me that the creature that beheaded my grandfather was alive," raged Thorin.  
"How would I have known of that unfortunate truth? I may know a great many things from my time here, but I hardly know everything," said Skuld.

Thorin grimaced, but acknowledged her logic.

"Had I known I would not have kept it secret," said Skuld.

Thorin gave a her a nod and as he lifted his head, Thorin's eyes became transfixed on the horizon. Everyone looked, and there, lit by the rising sun, was the Lonely Mountain.

"Is that," started Bilbo.  
"Erebor," said Thoron with reverence.  
"I do believe the worst is behind us," said Bilbo.

Fili hoped Bilbo was right, but a quick glance at Skuld's face told Fili that there was still danger ahead. Hopefully, there would be some reprieve before trouble found then again, thought Fili.

"There is a house not too far from here where we can find shelter," said Gandalf as he led the way to the steep steps that ran along the Carrock.  
"Friend or foe," asked Thoron skeptically.  
"Neither. He is a bear of a man who does not like strangers. Which is why we shall approach him in smaller groups."

Gandalf and Bilbo were the first to separate from the group and approach the man, Beorn's house. Thorin followed soon after and then in groups of two and three the rest of the company arrived. Beorn barely raised a bushy eyebrow at the fifteen strangers now wandering his house and lands. Fili wondered at that when Skuld finally arrived. Her and Beorn greeted each other with respect that spoke of some familiarity. It seemed that the two knew each other.

Later, after Beorn's animals had fed the company, everyone was lounging in the safety of Beorn's garden. Beorn had disappeared and that was when Gandalf revealed Beorn's ability to shift into a bear. He also described the hardship that Beorn and his people suffered and Skuld's acquaintance with Beorn was revealed.

"My people tried to help his. We were leading a small army to liberate them, but word of our intentions reached their captors and most were killed before we arrived. Those who weren't killed, died of their injuries after," said Skuld sorrowfully.  
"The world must seem such a dark and cruel place to you," said Fili sadly.  
"Not always, dwarf prince. Though I have seen the worst of each race, I have also seen the best."  
"But you and your people have suffered so much and your visions," left off Fili.  
"Everyone suffers at some point. And not all my vision are bad."  
"They're not," asked Fili, curious.

At this point the rest of the company had left Fili and Skuld alone talking, except for Kili. He had stayed not only because he was curious, but also because he wanted to see what would happen between Fili and Skuld. Dwalin, however, saw what he was up to and dragged Kili away. Skuld and Fili didn't notice.

"I will not lie. Many of my visions are  dark. However, I have also seen the raising of kingdoms, the birth of kings, and on rare occasions love," said Skuld blissfully.  
"Have you ever seen your love, my lady," asked Fili, hoping for some reason that she would say no.  
"I do not have visions concerning myself. Most seers are blind to their own fates."  
"But do you love," asked Fili.  
"We do. Just as dwarves have their Ones, so do seers."  
"Are they other seers?"   
"For the most part. On rare occassions a One can be another race. In those cases, they have mostly been elves," said Skuld.

Fili made a slightly disgusted face which had Skuld laughing. Fili couldn't help the besotted smile that came over his face at being able to make her laugh.

"Its not that bad. Remember that elves are immortal creatures just as seers are."  
"So a seer could never have a One from any other race," asked Fili, hoping that the answer was no.

Since Fili had seen Skuld riding atop that eagle to rescue them, Fili had wondered if his sudden and intense longing and connection to Skuld had something to do with Ones. However, if it couldn't be that then Fili was lost as to his feelings.

"We can, but that is a rare occurrence," said Skuld a smile still on her face.

However, the smile started to fade as she looked at Fili's considering look. Skuld gasped and began to shake her head. 

"I can see where your mind has gone dwarf prince and it is not so," stammered Skuld.  
"Tell me you haven't felt it too. Tell me you haven't felt a longing since we met," demanded Fili grasping Skuld's hand.

Skuld gasped and Fili watched as her blue eyes paled, her runes glowed, and her body went rigid. When tears started streaming down her face and she began shivering Fili yelled for help.

"Gandalf! Help!"

Everyone ran toward Fili at his cries. When they reached him, Fili was holding a prone Skuld, whose eyes looked to be liquid silver.

"Hold her carefully Fili. She is having a vision," explained Gandalf. 

A few minutes passed before Skuld gasped and shot up to her feet. Fili was startled, but he soon followed.

"What did you see," demanded Thorin.

Skuld's eyes looked frightfully to Fili and then back to Thorin.

"I did not know. I am so sorry," uttered Skuld before she turned and ran into the nearby woods.

Fili went to run after her, but Balin stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. 

"Give her some time laddie. Something she saw scared her," explained Balin.  
"She looked at me like I was dead," whispered Fili.  
"I will check on her," offered Gandalf before meandering off into the forest.  
"What have you done brother? Have you scared her," asked Kili only half jokingly.

Fili just looked at him sadly.

"I told her I believe she is my One," revealed Fili quietly.  
"What?! Your One," blurted out Kili.

Thorin had heard what Fili had said and with no explanation he grabbed both his nephews by their tunics and dragged them a bit away.

"Are you sure Fili? Could it not simply be affection that you feel for her," asked Thorin.  
"My soul longs for her uncle. It has since we met, I just haven't been able to put a name to it till now. When we were sitting together I finally felt at peace and whole," said Fili passionately.  
"Then I congratulate you my sister son. Even if she is not a dwarf and resembles an elf a bit. Not many of our people are fortunate enough to find their Ones," said Thorin as he knocked his forehead against Fili's.  
"Thank you uncle," said Fili, appreciating beyond words his uncle's acceptance and approval.  
"Congratulations brother. I do apologize for my teasing. I would not had I known your connection," apologized Kili.  
"How could you when I did not," laughed Fili.  
"A bit slow on the uptake there brother. I told you, you fancied her," laughed Kili.  
"So you did. I should go after her," said Fili, looking to his uncle for approval.  
"You should," said Thorin with a smile.

Fili nodded, leaving it to his uncle and brother to share the news with the others while he went in search of Skuld.


	5. We Are Forever, Which May Not Be Long

Meanwhile, Gandalf found Skuld sitting in a branch of an old oak tree. Although no tears stained her cheeks, her eyes reflected a deep sorrow that Gandalf had never seen there before.

"Will you share with me lady what has disturbed you so," asked Gandalf kindly.  
"Had I seen before what I saw now I never would have given that map and key to you for Thorin. I would have hid them and never spoken of them," said Skuld sadly.  
"What have you seen to cause regret?"  
"They die Gandalf. They all die," said Skuld, her voice shaking.  
"The entire Company? They fail to take the mountain," sighed Gandalf.  
"No. They succeed in reclaiming the mountain. But the resulting war kills the last male heirs of Durin," explained Skuld.  
"Which includes your recently discovered One," muttered Gandalf.  
"Another fate to be blamed on myself. Had I known he would be my One I would have stayed away."  
"Am I that displeasing to you," asked a heartbroken voice behind Skuld.

Her and Gandalf looked and found Fili not to far off from them. Neither knew how long he had been there. Skuld sighed sadly.

"I shall leave you two in peace. Remember to return to the house before dark," said Gandalf before leaving the pair.

Fili watched Gandalf leave before facing Skuld.

"Please do not look at me as if I have betrayed you," requested Skuld quietly.  
"I don't know how to look at you. I desire you and long for you in a way I have never known. Yet you clearly do not return my sentiments."  
"It is not that my prince. I do admit to having thought of you and felt an unnamed longing since we met. It was not till you mentioned Ones that I realized you had felt the same. However, as unfair as it sounds, we can not pursue each other," stated Skuld.  
"Is it because you saw myself and my family die," asked Fili bluntly.

Skuld flinched at his words.

"You yourself have said you do not see everything and that which you do see is changeable," pointed out Fili.  
"And to change them I would gladly lay down my own life, but what then, dwarf prince? How happy could you be with one who sees the future and would constantly be leaving to help where needed?"  
"Dwarves are accustomed to separation. I would be overjoyed to know you would be returning to me every time you go away," declared Fili openly.  
"And what of children? Could you content yourself in the knowledge that your children may be seers like myself? That they may face the trials that I have," argued Skuld.  
"If they come from you and myself then I shall love them more then any child has ever been loved, seers or not. As for your trials, our children would be protected by the name of Durin. I would dare anyone to challenge that," promised Fili.

Skuld let out an angry sigh that Fili was not seeing sense.

"And what of me? Give me an answer to that dwarf prince. I am immortal and my One is not. You will be able to spend the rest of your life with me, but I won't be able to spend the rest of mine with you," yelled Skuld.  
"When you are gone, I will be alone forever," finished Skuld quietly.

Fili was speechless. Skuld was right, he would leave her one day. However she was forgetting about the stubbornness of dwarves.

"I will not deny that you are right. As much as I wish it wasn't true, one day I will leave this world and you. But you forget that I am descended from Durin the Deathless, who will one day be reincarnated," said Fili with a contented smile.  
"How does that pertain to this," asked Skuld not making the connection.  
"If he can do it, then so can I. As sure as you are my One, Kili is my brother, and that we will retake the mountain. I promise you that I will return to you one day. I don't know when or where or how, but I will find you again. This life will not be the end," promised Fili passionately.  
"How can you know," asked Skuld, exhausted of fighting.  
"Because we are Ones. Love like this cannot be lived in one lifetime. It is timeless and it knows no distance," explained Fili.  
"Are you sure that you are willing to take on a seer as your One? It will not be easy."  
"As if I had a choice of who is my One. You are it and I will take any trial and tribulation along with all the happiness and completeness. We are forever," whispered Fili as he carefully cupped Skuld's cheek.

She didn't have a vision this time and Skuld sighed happily as she leaned into Fili's touch.

"We are forever," repeated Skuld.

Fili slowly leaned foward and kissed Skuld. He knew he was taking a liberty, kissing her before any sort of formal intentions or courtship rituals were initiated. But perhaps an exception could be made this once, given the circumstances and their connection. Skuld slowly pulled away and smiled at Fili. He gave her a contented smile in return.

"Do not become accustomed to such liberties, my prince. Formal intentions have not been made to either of our families," said Skuld with a sly smile.

Fili's head dropped even as he gave a small chuckle.

"And where may I find your family so that I may express my formal intentions," asked Fili.  
"They will find us. I shall send word to them of my visions and hopefully they will reach the mountain in time to aid us," explained Skuld.  
"Speaking of visions," started Fili.  
"Let us go and speak with Thorin. He will want to know what I have seen and I am sure he still has questions from Rivendell."

Fili nodded in acquiesence and extended his arm to Skuld to lead her out of the woods. Skuld smiled and placed her hand in the crook of Fili's elbow. He returned her smile and together they headed toward Beorn's house.

When Fili and Skuld entered Beorn's, arm in arm, they were greeted by the stares of the rest of the company. Thorin and Kili were the first to approached the linked pair. Thorin first head butted his nephew and then carefully repeated the action to Skuld. Kili mimiced his uncle. With permission and acceptance given by Fili's family, the rest of the company stepped forward and head butted the couple one by one. They then shouted congratulations and went about putting together some kind of celebratory meal, with Bilbo leading the effort.  
Fili smiled at his peoples acceptance of his One. His smile faded though when he remembered what Skuld had to tell his uncle.

"Thorin, Skuld has had a vision. You need to hear what she saw," stated Fili seriously. 

Thorin looked between the two and then nodded. He led the way over to the table and one by one the others noticed the serious conversation about to take place and joined them. Soon the impromptu party was forgotten and the company was sitting quietly at the table, waiting for Skuld to begin.

"What have you seen," requested Thorin.  
"You will retake the mountain," started Skuld.  
"That is excellent! Another reason to celebrate. The heir to the throne has found his One and our quest will be a success," announced Dwalin to the cheers of most.  
"Except they die," shouted Skuld over the joyous yelling.

Everyone fell into shocked silence. 

"The last male heirs of the line of Durin will fall after you retake the mountain."  
"How," asked Ori in a timid voice.  
"The retaking of the mountain will lead to a war. A violent war between five armies," warned Skuld.  
"We fall in battle," said Kili slowly for clarification.  
"You will fall at the hands of Azog and his spawn Bolg. The dwarves and your allies will win the war, but not before you fall," revealed Skuld quietly.  
"That abomination will be the end of my family line," growled Thorin.  
"Yes," answered Skuld.  
"I will not let that happen. I will not let the proud name of Durin be brought down by those foul creatures," yelled Thorin.

The others shouted their support and promises of protection. They looked to Skuld, but her expression was still grim.

"Changing one fate for another is not always easy. I will do what I can to aide in your survival, but you must trust me, King Under the Mountain," urged Skuld.  
"I don't like the sound of this," muttered Dori.  
"Shush," said Oin, leaning his hearing horn closer.  
"What must we do," asked Thorin suspiciously.  
"I cannot chose when I get a vision, however, I can try to force one to obtain more information," said Skuld calmly.  
"Will it harm you," demanded Fili.  
"I will be fine."  
"How is this a test of trust," asked Kili confused.  
"Based on what I see, you may not like what I advise you to do," said Skuld.  
"We shall try and keep an open mind," said Balin, giving everyone a significant look.

Skuld nodded and excused herself to find a quiet place to meditate. With hope she could force a vision without too much of a problem. She just worried about Fili's reaction when he realized what forced visions could do. She did not relish the potential pain of her vision, but if it saved her One then it was worth it.

Skuld gathered some extra blankets and pillows and made a space in a dark corner. As she sat down and closed her eyes Skuld heard movement to her right. When she opened her eyes she was not surprised to see Fili approaching her. However, she was surprised to see Thorin and Kili trailing behind him.

"We are here to help if possible," said Thorin.

Skuld gave him a quizical look.

"How did you know you may be able to aid me," asked Skuld.  
"You had a vision when I grabbed your hand earlier. I thought that it may not have been a coincedence," explained Fili.  
"You are correct."  
"Then we are agreed. Now we can help and I can ensure that you are okay," said Fili significantly, letting Skuld know he didn't believe that she may not be hurt.

Skuld raised a brow at Fili's implication, but he ignored it and sat down next to her. Thorin and Kili soon followed. The Durins sat awkwardly for a moment as Skuld closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Fili finally took the initiative and grabbed Skuld's hand. Kili hesitated a moment before grabbing Skuld's other hand. Nothing happened though until Thorin brushed his hand against Skuld's arm.

Skuld gasped and her eyes shot open, revealing they were silver. The Durins maintained contact even as Skuld started to shiver as the vision took over. However, they quickly let go when Skuld's skin began to heat up and burn them. Fili looked at his One in horror as he watched what appeared to be pale flames climb up her body and envelop her. He began to panic when Skuld began screaming a scream that echoed the pain of hundreds of voices.

The rest of the Company came running at the screams, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Skuld. She had collapsed onto the blankets and fire surrounded her, but spread no further.

"What," began Ori.  
"Call for the wizard," barked Thorin, startling everyone.

Bilbo made it to the door first and threw it open.

"Gandalf," he yelled into the darkness, hoping the wizard would hear him.

In the darkness a large hulking shadow came barreling toward the door. Bilbo only had a moment to panic before the large bear was upon him and Gandalf was jumping off his back.

"What is it Bilbo," asked Gandalf worried.  
"Its Skuld. She's on fire," exclaimed Bilbo.

Gandalf quickly brushed past him and headed toward the group of dwarves. They parted for the wizard who bent down next to Skuld and looked her over.

"Whats happening," demanded Fili, panic coming out as anger.  
"It would appear Fili, that she has forced a vision. Never a wise move."  
"So I am realizing, but what is happening? Why is she on fire," shouted Fili.  
"Forced visions sometimes manifest themselves physically."  
"Will she be okay," asked Kili.  
"She will recover yes. Skuld is one of the strongest seers I have ever encountered."

Everyone stood around and watched helplessly as Skuld writhed as the fire continued to burn. Finally, her screams quieted and the fire began to fade. When it finally disappeared Fili grabbed Skuld's hand again and stroked her hair away from her face. The touch roused her and slowly Skuld opened her eyes, which were blue again. She groaned and slowly sat up. Fili ignored propriety and sat behind Skuld and wrapped his arms around her so she could lean back. Fili was careful not to touch the reddened skin on Skuld's arms.

"Are you alright," asked Fili quietly as he bumped his head lightly against Skuld's.  
"I will be. Just hold still," said Skuld and she closed her eyes again and concentrated.

The silver ruins on Skuld's skin glowed for a moment, startling everyone. When they faded the burns and reddened skin were gone. Skuld then opened her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Useful talent," commented Kili.  
"It is."  
"We will discuss what being fine means later. For now what did you see," asked Fili calmly.  
"I saw fire, inside the mountain," started Skuld.  
"Smaug lives then," stated Balin.  
"He will be struck down, but not before he brings ruin to the town on the lake."  
"What of the war you spoke of earlier," asked Thorin, getting to the reason the vision was attempted.  
"Azog will lead orcs and other dark creatures to conquer the mountain. Men and elves will come to you for that which was promised them and though you will deny them, they will come to your defense along with the Iron Hills dwarves. Even the eagles and Beorn shall fight for you."  
"We owe nothing to men and elves," growled Thorin.  
"I know not what the elves seek from you. The men, however, will lose their home when you expel the dragon. You are honor bound to help them," pointed out Skuld.  
"So I am to give up my treasure to men who did not come to our aid when the dragon first came," demanded Thorin.  
"Selfishness begets selfishness. The cycle will never end if you continue to be so stubborn. And did they not also lose homes and family when the dragon first came," demanded Skuld.  
"Who are you to chastise me, a king," growled Thorin.  
"I am someone who is trying to help you. However, I cannot help someone who will not listen. You and your kin shall die, king under the mountain, if you cannot learn to accept help," declared Skuld furious.

Fili rubbed his hands up and down Skuld's arms to calm her down. Thorin glared for a bit before letting out a bitter growl.

"Treasure and aid is a small price to pay for one's life, laddie, and the lives of our loved ones. We said we would keep our minds open," reminded Balin.  
"I would give everything in the mountain for my nephews," affirmed Thorin.  
"And I would give anything to help you, King Under the Mountain. So please listen to me," pleaded Skuld.  
"I shall try."  
"Thank you. I should like to rest now."

Everyone except Fili nodded their heads and left the small area. Fili steadied Skuld before rearranging the blankets and pillows into two beds for them. He did not speak once until him and Skuld were both lying down.

"You lied to me," said Fili simply.  
"You would have objected had I told you the truth."  
"Of course I would have," said Fili loudly as he sat up to look down at Skuld.  
"You were on fire and that fire burned you. It was hard enough knowing your visions could hurt you emotionally, but seeing you hurt physically... You are my One! You should not be doing things that could hurt you," yelled Fili.  
Skuld struggled to sit up and shrugged off Fili's attempts to assist her.  
"It is true that I am your One and you deserved to know the truth so that the process would not alarm you. For lying I am sorry. However, do not forget, my prince, that I am an immortal seer who has been around far longer then most. I am not a simple creature that can be commanded and intimidated," declared Skuld.

Skuld's words stopped Fili's angry response before he could say it. It was difficult to remember that Skuld was more then a millenia older then himself. Ages were funny things amongst the different races. Skuld looked young and yet she had watched Middle Earth develop and change. Fili had to remember that Skuld had been making her own decisions long before Mahal had blessed Durin's line.

"I did not intend to command you," sighed Fili.  
"I was scared, givashel. I have only just discovered you are my One and I watched you be enveloped by fire all in the same day. And all because you wished to help my family and I. Forgive me for letting anger get the better of me," said Fili, cautiously taking Skuld's hand and kissing it when she did not pull away.

Skuld signed. She was finding it hard to stay irritated at her young One.

"You are very charming my prince," said Skuld, an annoyed half smile directed at Fili.  
"So I've been told," said Fili with a cocky grin.  
"By whom," questioned Skuld suspiciously.  
"My mother, the Lady Dis. She said it was difficult to stay mad at myself and Kili when we were young."  
"I can understand why," said Skuld.  
"Are you saying you find me difficult to resist," queried Fili, the cocky grin still firmly in place.  
"Hardly," dead-panned Skuld, but she gave him a smile to relieve any sting her words may have caused.  
"Thank you my lady for not sparing my pride," joked Fili.  
"You are most welcome my prince," said Skuld before placing her hand in front of her mouth to hide a yawn.   
"I have kept you from the rest you need, givashel. We shall continue this on the morrow," said Fili as he helped Skuld lay down again. 

Skuld made a small, half asleep noise of agreement before she was asleep.


	6. Honor and Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took so long, but working three jobs does not allow for much down time. This story is complete, so have no fear dearies if you don't hear from me for a while. I will not abandon this story or you fair readers. Now on to the story.  
> PS I own nothing

When Fili was sure Skuld was asleep he quietly stood up and joined his uncle and the others. Kili poured Fili a drink as he sat down at the large table that dominated Beorn's kitchen. 

"How is she," asked Kili as he watched his brother take a large sip of his drink.  
"Tired, but well. I believe it is I who is more scarred from this experience," muttered Fili.  
"You are so delicate brother," joked Kili, causing the others to let out boisterous laughter.

Fili punched his brother in the arm and glared till the others quieted down.

"Did she say any more about her vision," asked Gandalf.

Fili just shook his head in answer.

"That does not leave us with much information about this foreseen war," said Balin looking at the three Durins.   
"It does not," agreed Thorin.  
"We need more information," growled Dwalin.  
"It would not be wise to have Lady Skuld force another vision. They are unpredictable and may not pertain to the answers you seek," warned Gandalf.  
"What good is a seer who cannot see," demanded Nori.  
"She has helped us more with her visions then any member of this company," growled Fili glaring at Nori.  
"You would insult our family," demanded Nori, standing up and reaching for a dagger.

Fili was up a second later, his own daggers grasped tightly in both hands.

"You would endanger and impugn the honor of my One," yelled Fili.

Soon more then half the company were on their feet and yelling back and forth. Various weapons were drawn and violence was inevitable. Dori grabbed his brother, who was antagonizing both princes, while Dwalin grabbed a hold of Kili. Thorin grasped Fili's shoulder and held him back.

"Enough," shouted Thorin in khudzul.

Everyone quieted down, but tensions were still high.

"No one has given more then any other in this company. It is true that the Lady Skuld's visions have been helpful and another may provide some much needed answers, but we are not cruel. We all witnessed what her powers can do. I will not put my sister son's One in danger with no guarantees," announced Thorin.

Everyone retook their seats and glared a bit more. 

"Then where do we go from here," asked Bilbo who had tried to stay out of the dwarves' quarrel.  
"The journey must continue. Through Mirkwood is the quickest route to the mountain," said Gandalf.  
"Home of that traitor Thranduil," grunted Gloin.  
"The wood has grown diseased. Many dark creatures have made their homes amongst the once Greenwood. It will be dangerous," warned Gandalf.  
"Can we not go around the forest," asked Bilbo innocently.  
"If not for our having to arrive at the mountain by Durin's day Master Baggins, then yes," stated Thorin.

Bilbo seemed to be the only one to heed Gandalf's words as the dwarves bristled and boosted of their strength and abilities. When they finally tired of bragging the company retired, gathering energy for the next dangerous leg of their journey.

The next morning saw everyone up early and outside in the garden sharpening all manner of weapons. Even Bilbo was outside, sitting next to Kili and Ori, both of whom were trying to show him how to properly sharpen his letter opener. Neither were taking the lesson too seriously, despite Bilbo's rapt attention. Fili and Skuld sat a bit away from the others. Fili had all of his daggers, more then a fair few, laid out in front of them and one by one he cleaned, sharpened, and then cleaned them again. Skuld had pulled out her matching short swords from her pack and was doing the same.

"Where did you get those," asked Fili, admiring the scrolling designs along the metal handles of the sharp, curved blades.

He could see that each blade showed signs of use. Dents and scratches from fights long past marred the metal. However, he could also see that the blades were still wicked sharp and one 

"My father had them commissioned for me when I first went out into the world," said Skuld with a reminiscent smile.

Fili paused for a moment.

"Your father," repeated Fili slowly.  
"Yes," said Skuld, pausing at the slight question in Fili's voice.  
"I apologize givashel. I suppose I never thought of your parentage."  
"How do you suppose I came about?"  
"Fell from the stars," offered Fili with a charming smile.  
"Charmer," muttered Skuld, going back to her task.  
"Is your father going to join us at the mountain? If I am to court you properly, my lady, I must ask for his permission and make my intentions known," said Fili.

Skuld's smile turned bitter sweet and she shook her head slowly.

"No he will not. My father has sailed West with my mother, leaving only my brothers and sisters."  
"I am sorry Lady Skuld. It was not my intent to upset you," apologized Fili.

He knew how hard it was to lose his father. He couldn't imagine if he had lost his mother at the same time.

"You have not upset me my prince. Talk of my parents is only bitter sweet. They were twice the age I am now when they sailed to the undying lands."  
"Were you together long?"  
"I had them for the first half of my life thus far. It was time for them to pass."

Fili thought about that. He wondered if dwarves were like the immortal races, if he would ever be so accepting of a family member choosing to pass on.

"Do not dwell on it, Prince Fili. Immortals accept the leaving of loved ones because that is how it has always been for us. We cannot keep those whom are ready, here, no more so then you could stop someone from dying. It is natural to us," explained Skuld.  
"You know my thoughts so well my lady," mused Fili.  
"I am a seer," joked Skuld.  
"And what else does your gift reveal to you," countered Fili with a smirk.  
"It has also shown me that your uncle and Master Dwalin have run out of patience," said Skuld with a mischievous grin.

Fili raised a questioning brow and looked around for Thorin and Dwalin. It took him only a moment to find them as they were making their way over to Kili and Ori who were still mis-guiding Bilbo in the care of his weapon. Poor Bilbo was running the sharpening stone in the wrong direction along the blade when Thorin and Dwalin knocked Kili and Ori, respectively, to the side and sat down in their spots. Bilbo looked at them confused as Thorin grabbed his hand with the stone and guided it in the correct direction. Dwalin grabbed Bilbo's other hand and showed him how to keep the blade steady at the same time. Kili and Ori pouted as they went off to cause mischief elsewhere.   
Fili laughed at the scene. It reminded him of how he and Kili used to pick on Ori. Now Ori was old enough to be in on the jokes. When Fili glanced back over to Skuld she was smirking in the direction of the trio.

"Did you truly have a vision of this," asked Fili, thinking it curious that seers could have visions of such simple incidents.  
"Hardly my prince," laughed Skuld as if the question was ridiculous.  
"Then explain how you knew that Thorin and Dwalin were losing patience."  
"I observed them Prince Fili. You can learn much from simple observations."  
"For instance," prompted Fili.  
"For instance, a simple one, Dori does not approve of your brother's influence on his," said Skuld.

Fili glanced at the oldest Ri brother, but aside from some looks toward Kili and Ori, Dori gave no other indication of not liking Kili.

"Look at how he only runs the sharpening stone along the blade's edge when he is looking at Kili. Never when he is looking at Ori," explained Skuld, whispering into Fili's ear.

Fili resisted the shiver Skuld's presence induced and looked to Dori and Kili again. To his surprise he saw what Skuld was describing.

"That is incredible," exclaimed Fili.

Skuld smiled at his appreciation.

"What else are you observing my clever givashel," prompted Fili.  
"Hmm a more difficult observation. Bombur being hungry is much to easy and Bofur eyeing your brother because he and Ori plan on stealing his hat is, again, much too easy. Hmm," said Skuld as she looked amongst the company.

Fili stared at her in awe. He could easily see Bombur being hungry because he was always hungry. However, how Skuld knew that Kili and Ori had designs on stealing Bofur's hat and Bofur being on to them was beyond Fili.

"How," began Fili looking between Skuld and the three other dwarves.  
"Look at the three my One. Tell me what you see," said Skuld.

Fili stared at the three dwarves in question very carefully.

"I see Bofur glancing at Kili and Ori occasionally."  
"What does that tell you," prompted Skuld.  
"Only what you've told me of his suspicions," said Fili with a laugh.  
"Think my young One. Had I never said a word."

Fili looked harder at the trio. He finally noticed that Kili and Ori were giggling, which always indicated mischief. Then he saw them look to Bofur and Ori made an aborted gesture toward his own head. Fili then saw Bofur catch one of these instances and everything clicked. Skuld smiled as she watched Fili put the pieces together. His head shifted back and forth from looking at Bofur to looking at Kili and Ori.

"I see it," whispered Fili in amazement.  
"I knew you could," said Skuld happily.  
"Although I cannot say I would have seen it had you not drawn my eyes to them."  
"Perhaps not, however, in time you can teach your mind to observe what is going on around you."  
"For instance my uncle is coming over here to tell us to join the group because it is improper for us to be alone like this," said Fili, hoping Skuld would be impressed.  
"He would not have had to come over if you had obeyed his commands to return before," remarked Skuld casually with a smirk as she stood up and gathered her things.

Thorin stopped approaching as Skuld passed him with a slight nod of the head and a serene smile. He looked to his nephew who was left to clean up the numerous knives he had spread out around him. Fili was still sitting in the grass staring after his One, mouth slightly agape. Thorin opted to finish the trek to his nephew and help him pack.

"What left you staring after your One Fili," asked Thorin as he aided his nephew.  
"Her ability to observe her surroundings and deduce the actions of others. It is incredible," stated Fili.  
"She will be a difficult one to lie to or to surprise," pointed out Thorin.  
"A truer fact I have yet to hear," remarked Fili as he and Thorin finally finished gathering all of Fili's things and moved back toward the others.

At that point Skuld had excused herself inside to talk to Gandalf about the upcoming journey to Mirkwood.

"Have you seen anything of this journey through Mirkwood, my lady," asked Gandalf.  
"I have not, but darkness has spread through that forest. Dark creatures and dark thoughts only wait for those who would travel the wood's difficult path," remarked Skuld.  
"I fear more the meeting of our Company and the Elven kingdom. It is no secret the bad blood between the dwarves and the elves. Nor is it secret that Thranduil's mind has been influenced by the force darkening the forest."  
"If our crossing of paths can be avoided I will make every effort. But perhaps it would be best to form a tenuous alliance now then to rely upon chance later," reasoned Skuld.  
"You would be hard pressed to convince the company of that, your One included," said Gandalf with a smirk.  
"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves," lamented Skuld with a resigned laugh.  
"We are not all bad," said Balin as he joined them at the table.  
""No, but you are all stubborn," countered Gandalf.  
"Mahal has blessed us in that regard," said Thorin as he entered the house and joined them as well.  
"Not all would consider it a blessing when faced with it," muttered Skuld.  
Gandalf, having been the only one to have heard Skuld, smirked.  
"The line of Durin is considered some of the most stubborn of the dwarves," said Gandalf with more glee then Skuld thought fair.  
"It is a point of pride," said Fili as he took a seat to the right of Skuld and to the left of Thorin.

Kili soon took the seat to Thorin's right. Skuld reflected that if the time ever came that she would sit on a throne amongst the dwarves this would be her position. As Thorin's heir, Fili would sit to his left and Skuld as Fili's One and probable spouse, would sit to his left. What appeared as a good omen to the company gave Skuld pause. The probability of Skuld and the Durins ever sitting like this was slim. Even now Skuld was thinking of ways to save her One and his family.

"You have been silent, givashel. Is all well," asked FIli giving Skuld a concerned look.   
"Just contemplating our journey through Mirkwood," lied Skuld.  
"We leave in the morning for Mirkwood," said Thorin.  
"Beorn has granted us the use of his ponies. They will take us to the edge of the woods, where we will then continue on foot. It is imperative that we stick to the path. We must not wander from the path through the wood," said Gandalf with emphasis.  
"If the path shall get us through that cursed forest hastily then we shall stick to the path," affirmed Thorin.  
"The path is the only way to travel through the forest. To wander from the path is to be lost," warned Gandalf.  
"Then the path we shall take. Enough talk of that. My brother discovered his One yesterday and we have yet to properly celebrate," said Kili as he began to rise to get drinks.  
"A most fortuitous thing," commented Bombur as he and Bilbo went in search of food to serve.

The dwarves and hobbit milled around trying, for the second time in that many days, to celebrate the good fortune of the heir apparent. Fili smiled as his kin worked to celebrate his fortunes, however he sensed Skuld's unease.

"Do not lie to me givashel. All is not right with you. Have you had another vision that has harmed you," asked Fili in a concerned whisper.  
"No new visions my Prince. I am simply unaccustomed to celebrations," revealed Skuld.  
"Do not think me crass for referring to your age my One, but your years far out number my own. How is it that happy occasions are foreign to you," inquired Fili.  
"I am not one for large gatherings. They make me uncomfortable," said Skuld.  
"Then I fear for you givashel. For dwarves are known for their celebrations and once we reclaim the mountain, it shall be filled with inhabitants," said Fili.  
"Then I shall contrive to become accustomed to these types of gatherings," said Skuld, even as she shifted some more.

By the end of the impromptu party, Skuld was feeling more comfortable amongst the company. The dwarves had each taken a moment to talk to her and Fili and to offer their congratulations and to pledge their allegiance to the couple. Skuld was also able to learn a little about each dwarf individually and found she had interests in common with each.   
Fili's smile was full of pride and warmth as he gazed upon his peoples' acceptance of his One and the ease with which she could now socialize with them.  
Soon the night drew to an end and the company retired.


	7. Fighting To Be Captured

Sleep, although desired, alluded many of them and it was with much reluctance that everyone rose early the next morning. Thanks were paid to Beorn and with the ponies and horses tacked, the group set off. The journey took only a matter of hours, with the benefit of the horses, and soon the company was on the edge of Mirkwood Forest. They shouldered their packs and with no further instruction the ponies turned to return to their master.

All entered the forest with an air of caution and two with due deference for the age of the forest. The dwarves and hobbit paced within the entrance of the forest as Skuld and Gandalf ventured further in looking for the beginning of the path. As Gandalf gazed at an elven statue that guarded the path's start a voice whispered to him within his mind. The Lady Galadriel instructed Gandalf of a new task of much importance that he was needed for. Skuld required no explanation as Gandalf turned to leave, but the company did. 

"You would desert us on the verge of the elven realm," accused Thorin.  
"It is not by choice. It must be done. Stick to the path and I will join you at the mountain," said Gandalf as he approached his horse, who had remained.

Gandalf rode off with nary a glance behind him and Skuld called the attention of the company.

"The path is before us now, we travel till day has gone and night descends," was all Skuld said before she disappeared into the forest.

Thorin's feathers were a bit ruffled at Skuld's orders, but he soon shook it off and followed her. The others followed behind him.

The forest was dark and the air was damp and suffocating. The trees were tightly clustered and their canopies filtered all light, leaving only a faint and eerie glow to see the winding path. The path was barely wide enough for two to stand shoulder to shoulder, leaving the company to travel mostly in a single file line, grasping each other's packs to keep together. 

Fili kept pace right beside Skuld and felt his brother's hold on his pack. He assumed Thorin was behind Kili or near enough to him. They walked for hours, stopping only briefly to pass out a light lunch, which could be eaten as they traveled. When finally Skuld stopped, the dwarves breathed sighs of relief. Although they could not decipher whether the sun had set and the moon had risen, they trusted Skuld's assurances that it was night.

"Do not light a fire, it will draw unwanted attention," declared Thorin.

The company grumbled, but did as ordered. Dinner was cold and eaten in the gloomy darkness. Wary of attracting attention, the company kept communication to a minimum, drawing comfort from each other by sitting in family groups. Fili sat between Skuld and Kili, who was next to Thorin and Bilbo.

The next day was much the same. It got to the point that the Company figured they must be lost.

"You are not lost, master Dwalin," stated Skuld when the warrior dwarf expressed his opinion.  
"It feels as if we are going in circles," mumbled Ori, agreeing with the tattooed dwarf.  
"I will not lead you astray my friends," said Skuld, holding in her irritation at the doubts of the Company.  
"Perhaps we should ensure we are heading in the proper direction," suggested Balin kindly.  
"I can climb a tree and check," offered Bilbo, already starting to climb, eager to feel a hint of sunlight.  
"Don't," started Skuld, but by then it was too late.

The Company started breaking off and checking around for some clue of their location.

"Do not wander," commanded Skuld.

Only the Durins, who had remained by her, heard the command.

"Kili, reunite the Company. Fili, you and the Lady Skuld determine where we go from here. I shall collect our burglar," said Thorin as he headed toward the tree he thought Bilbo climbed.

Kili separated from his brother, for the first time in Mirkwood, and was swallowed by the darkness.

"Kili," yelled Fili when he lost sight of his brother.  
"Quiet my One. Do not draw attention to us," warned Skuld.

To the couple's right came a rustle of leaves, while to their left was the shuffle of several feet.

"I think it's a bit late for that," whispered Fili.

The noises increased and Fili and Skuld had no doubt that they were surrounded, and not by the rest of the Company. Fili and Skuld carefully and quietly drew their swords and waited. Fili didn't realize he was holding his breath until he released it when the creatures began moving away. However, his relief was short lived when he heard the screaming of the rest of the Company, including Kili.

"Kili," yelled Fili and this time Fili took off toward where he heard his brother.

Skuld heard Fili take off, but did not call to him. Calling him would draw more attention to him and to herself. Instead, Skuld carefully made her way to where she had heard a majority of the screams. She saw nothing, except that the earth had been disturbed. A shuffle behind her had Skuld whipping around, sword raised.

Bilbo let out a surprised squeak and ducked to avoid being struck. Skuld stopped her sword mid swing and gave the hobbit an apologetic look. She then signaled for him to keep quiet and follow her. Bilbo nodded and silently drew his own sword as he rose. Skuld returned to her search knowing Bilbo would follow her. When a search of the nearby ground produced no answers Skuld became uneasy. The tug on her tunic from Bilbo had Skuld turning and following his finger up.

Hanging from the trees above, looked to be a number of large cocoons. Both Skuld and Bilbo looked at the sacs questioningly before realization dawned on them as the cocoons began to move. Skuld looked at Bilbo a moment before she was grabbing him and boosting him into the nearest tree. Bilbo opened his mouth to object, but then he watched as a number of giant spiders descended on the clearing. Bilbo climbed the tree quickly and used his new position to cut the cocooned dwarves down while fending off a few smaller spiders.

Back on the ground, whenever Skuld had an opening she sliced the cocoons, leaving the dwarves to get out themselves. It seemed every time she killed one spider, two more took its place. Skuld tried to hold in her shudder. She hated spiders. Hopefully the dwarves would recover enough to help her soon.

Fili gasped as he tore his cocoon open and breathed in the dank yet fresher air of the forest. All around him other members of the Company were fighting their way free, and defending them all was Skuld. She held her own with a short sword in each hand and grim determination on her face. Fili gazed upon her appreciably before he snapped out of his thoughts and joined the fray. Soon all the free dwarves and one frightened hobbit were fighting off the spiders alongside the seer.

Finally, it seemed that the spiders had learned their lesson and no more came. Skuld slowly turned and breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes made contact with those of her One. Fili quickly made his way over to her and they bumped foreheads. Kili soon followed and repeated the same action to both, happy his family was safe. It wasn't till Thorin didn't come over that anyone realized he was missing.

"Search the nearby trees and bushes," ordered Fili, naturally stepping into the role of commander.  
"Do not wander far," warned Skuld again, hoping that this time the dwarves heeded her words.  
"Thorin is missing," pointed out Fili, a bit harshly due to fear.  
"And we shall find him. However, I do not relish having to rescue you all again," argued Skuld.

Fili huffed a bit, but then groaned when he realized a significant number of dwarves were missing again. Skuld refrained from saying anything, but one look from her clearly said "this is your fault'. Skuld muttered to herself as she watched Fili again go after his family. She was about to call out for him when she caught a glance of a mysterious light not too far off.

"Elves," whispered Skuld in understanding.

She raced to the clearing where she saw the light, hoping to dissuade the dwarves from investigating, but she was too late. Skuld watch as a group of guards escorted the dwarves, including Fili, to their domain. Skuld began to follow them in the hopes of reasoning with Tharanduil and not too long after the hobbit joined her.

"You are very good at keeping out of trouble master hobbit," remarked Skuld as they followed.  
"Hobbits can be almost invisible when they want or need to," commented Bilbo cryptically.

As they approached the bridge leading into the wood elves' kingdom, Skuld stopped Bilbo with a touch on his arm.

"I shall try and reason with Tharanduil. Perhaps you could locate the dwarves and keep them calm."

Bilbo gave Skuld a look that had her amending her statement.

"As calm as dwarves can be while imprisoned by elves," added Skuld.  
"I shall try my best, my lady," said Bilbo as he began to hang back so Skuld would not notice him put on the ring.  
"Magic rings are tricky things, master hobbit."

Skuld turned and stared right at his invisible form, halting Bilbo mid-step.

"When this adventure is done, you and I shall address yours," added Skuld before approaching the door to the Mirkwood kingdom.

The guards at the gate came to attention as Skuld arrived at the gate.

"The kingdom is not accepting visitors at this time, my lady," said one of the guards, placing his hand out to prevent Skuld's advancement.  
"Please inform King Tharanduil that the Lady Skuld seeks an audience with him."

While one of the guards disappeared inside to inform the king, Bilbo paced nervously beside Skuld. He was worried that Skuld's plan would not work. Bilbo quickly stilled when the other elf guard looked in his direction. Skuld stared straight ahead the whole time, radiating calm despite the fear for her One. Soon the second guard reappeared and without a word he opened the gate to the kingdom. Skuld nodded her head in respect to the two guards and walked inside, Bilbo following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but it was easier to reformat this part in sections then as one large bit.


	8. Fighting Their Way Out is a Wet Business

A new pair of elves arrived to escort Skuld to Tharanduil. Bilbo felt Skuld lightly push his shoulder, silently telling him to take the other stairs. Bilbo moved just as the two elves flanked Skuld.

"My Lady, it has been too long," said one of the elves by way of greeting.  
"What is too long when we are immortal Prince Legolas," greeted Skuld with a smile.

The two embraced and Bilbo couldn't help, but be thankful that none of the Durins were there to see. As the elf prince clasped hands with and led Skuld away, Bilbo disappeared in the direction he thought the dungeons would be.  
Legolas escorted Skuld to Tharanduil and stood with her as the elf king greeted their guest.

"To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the seer of all seers," asked Tharanduil as he nodded at Skuld.  
"Greetings King Tharanduil. Does one need a reason to visit an old ally," countered Skuld.  
"Curious choice of words, my lady. If I am not mistaken, there are a few more of your allies currently occupying my dungeons at the moment," remarked Tharanduil nonchalantly.  
"You are not mistaken. Your guards recently apprehended my travelling companions. I have been quite put out," commented Skuld.  
"It was not my intent to inconvenience you my lady, but your friends interrupted one of our ceremonies."  
"I apologize for any offense they may have caused. They were simply drawn to your light in the dark," pointed out Skuld.  
"Had that been the extent of the offense, I would gladly release them into your custody. However, that kingdomless king of theirs insulted my people and refused to honor his grandfather's treaty with us," revealed Tharanduil.  
"You would ask him to honor a treaty when he is denied the rights of that same treaty," pointed out Skuld.

Tharanduil bristled at the insult.

"His kin caused the first offence," argued Tharanduil.  
"I shall do all in my power to see that your treaty is honored. However, forgiveness cannot be sought if they are imprisoned in your dungeons," replied Skuld.

Tharanduil sat in his throne for a while contemplating Skuld's words.

"I shall consider what you've said. While I do, I pray you take your ease here in our kingdom. Legolas, show our guest to a room and make sure she is settled," ordered Tharanduil.  
"Please do not take too long in your decision, your majesty," said Skuld with a bow of her head as Legolas escorted her away.

Later that night Skuld moved through the shadows, searching for any sign of Bilbo. It was several hours before she found him, still invisible, rummaging through the elves' store rooms.

"Be careful not to be greedy Master Baggins. Elves notice more then others," said Skuld.

Skuld heard a squeak and watched as a roll of bread fell from mid-air. Skuld let a smile steal across her face as Bilbo removed his ring and became visible.

"You startled me, my lady."  
"I apologize. Have you had success in locating the rest of your Company?"  
"I have found several of the dwarves, however, more then half are still unaccounted for. I have little doubt, though my lady, that they are nearby the others."  
"Have you found Fili," asked Skuld, for the first time letting Bilbo see the concern she had for her One.  
"I wish I could say yes. Young Kili and Thorin have been asking me the same," revealed Bilbo.  
"So you found Thorin. When you talk to him next please inform him that I am negotiating on his behalf."  
"That will not please him," stated Bilbo.  
"I care not for pleasing him, but for getting the Company to the mountain by Durin's day."

Bilbo nodded his head in agreement.

"I am doing what I can to insure their release, however, Tharanduil has become petty and obstinate. If my way does not work, we shall have to come up with another plan."  
"I shall keep my eyes and ears open for anything that could aid us if the need arises."  
"Thank you Master Baggins. And please if you find Prince Fili...."  
"I shall find you and inform you immediately," promised Bilbo.  
"Thank you. Now replace your ring Master Baggins and do be careful," said Skuld as she disappeared into the shadows again.

It took several days for Tharanduil to make his decision. By then Bilbo had located the rest of the Company and Fili was going stir crazy being so close to his One and not being with her. He had heard the guards whispering about their prince's attentions towards the Lady Skuld and Fili could barely contain his jealousy. 

"She is missing you just as you are missing her," said Bilbo on several occasions to try and calm the Prince.  
"If he lays a hand on her I will tear this kingdom apart," replied Fili several times.

When Bilbo told Skuld this, she could not help the pleased smile that overtook her face at Fili's jealousy.

"Assure my young One that Prince Legolas is an old friend and that he has nothing to fear," requested Skuld.  
"He would prefer to hear it from you, my lady," responded Bilbo.  
"I wish I could be the one to tell him, however, Tharanduil has requested my presence. He has made his decision."  
"You do not sound pleased my lady."  
"He had made his decision when I first talked with him. This is all a display of his power, which leaves me wary of whether he will see reason or remain petty."

Skuld looked up as she heard elves coming closer.

"Replace your ring Master Baggins and be prepared to enact your plan if you do not hear from me."

Bilbo gave a quick nod and a bow before disappearing and returning to the dungeons. He relayed to Thorin the concerns of Lady Skuld which had Thorin making a decision.

"We have waited long enough for the Lady Skuld's plan to work. Clearly Tharanduil is still the same tree shagger. Time to go with your plan," decided Thorin.

Bilbo was uncertain about going against Lady Skuld again. However, he signed a contract with Thorin and he would follow his orders.

"I will let the others know and set it in motion," said Bilbo.  
"Well done Master Baggins," said Thorin.

All Bilbo could think was that Thorin would not think well of him when all was said and done.

Meanwhile, Skuld was standing before Tharanduil discussing what was to be done.

"I will ensure that your stones find you. But you must release my companions and you must come to our aid," stated Skuld.  
"Why must we come to the aid of dwarves who would rather kill us then break bread with us," drawled Tharanduil.  
"The army that will come will not care if you are hidden in your forest halls or friend or foe of dwarves. They mean to wipe out all that is light to make way for darkness."  
"Never has our kingdom been sullied by the darkness," countered Tharanduil.  
"Darkness is on your doorstep elf king," exclaimed Skuld.

Tharanduil glared a moment before his face went blank and he reclined in his throne. Skuld resisted the urge to grab the king and shake him till he saw reason.

"You may have your traveling companions back with the understanding that if they retake the mountain our old treaty will be honored," stated Tharanduil.  
"I will ensure the dwarves uphold their side of the treaty as long as you uphold yours," countered Skuld.

Tharanduil gave a reluctant nod of his head and Skuld returned the gesture. Tharanduil then looked to one of his captains, an elf named Tauriel, and signalled for her to go release the dwarves.

Skuld remained in Tharanduil's and Legolas' company while she awaited the arrival of the dwarves. However, within minutes of Tauriel's departure her voice could be heard echoing through the kingdom.

"Where is the keeper of the keys," demanded Tauriel as she found the dungeons empty.

Tharanduil came to attention while Skuld hung her head. She feared that Bilbo would enact his escape plan while she was negotiating. Within moments Tauriel appeared before Tharanduil, her head bowed low as she knelt before him.

"The prisoners have escaped via the river, your majesty. I shall take a contingent and cut them off at the gate," stated Tauriel.

Tharanduil held his hand up to stop her. He then turned his intense gaze onto Skuld.

"It would appear your companions did not wish to negotiate," said Tharanduil nonchalantly.

Skuld held in her growl of frustration.

"Perhaps with all the delays they assumed you would not negotiate," countered Skuld.

Tharanduil glared at Skuld's impertinence.

"With your companions' resistance to negotiations there is no guarantee that they will uphold their end of the treaty," stated Tharanduil smugly.

Skuld bristled at the insult.

"I gave you my word," exclaimed Skuld.

"And what is your word when those you speak for disregard it," countered Tharanduil.

Skuld had had enough. Tharanduil had insulted her more then she would let stand. Slowly the ruins on Skuld's skin began to glow and her blue eyes turned stormy grey. Her gaze pinned Tharanduil to his throne and in a moment of clarity, Tharanduil felt fear.

"Do not forget yourself puny king. Long before your line ascended a throne, I foresaw it. Long before elves walked this earth, I foresaw it. Do not forget whom you would insult," stated Skuld as her hand reached out and grabbed Tharanduil's wrist.

Tharanduil could not hold in his groan of pain as her touch burned him. Before the pain could become too much, Skuld released Tharanduil's arm. The skin of his wrist now bore Skuld's hand print, a constant reminder of his insult.

"Do not forget yourself again, elf king."

Tharanduil just stared at Skuld as he cradled his wrist. 

"I shall see you in several days time. Be prepared for a battle," stated Skuld simply as she turned and made to exit the elf kingdom.  
"Allow my son to escort you to the town on the lake. The river will have brought your friends there," said Tharanduil, still cowering in his throne.

Skuld simply nodded her head in assent as she continued down the winding stairs. Legolas caught up easily and together they descended to the stables.

Skuld, Legolas, and Tauriel arrived in time to watch the Company drag themselves, soaking wet, from the river. Skuld derived a small amount of pleasure from the dwarves' discomfort. All her hard work and negotiations had almost been for naught because of their impatience. As it was her ruins were still faintly glowing because of Tharanduil's insult and her irritation with the dwarves.

The dwarves and hobbit finally noticed they were being observed. All complaints ceased when they noticed the two elves looking on. Legolas didn't even bother hiding his amused smirk as he turned from the glaring dwarves to Skuld as she dismounted.

"See you in a few days time, my lady," said Legolas as he kissed Skuld's hand.

His smirk grew as he heard the dwarf prince's growl.

"Till then," replied Skuld, giving a slight incline of her head.

With nary a glance back, Legolas and Tauriel returned to Mirkwood, Skuld's mount following behind. Fili immediately made his way to Skuld's side and began wiping the back of her hand with a portion of his wet tunic.

"Pouncy tree lover," murmured Fili.  
"That 'pouncy tree lover,' as you called him, escorted me along the river to find you," pointed out Skuld, pulling her hand out of Fili's grasp.  
"And who was it that imprisoned us? Forcing us to escape down the river," demanded Thorin.  
"Had you but waited, you were being released," countered Skuld.

The Company stared at her in silence.

"Days of careful negotiations were almost ruined because of your escape," stated Skuld.  
"And what was promised on our behalf for such a boon", sneered Thorin.  
"If you retake the mountain, the treaty between the dwarves and elves will be honored."  
"So we are to pay our own ransom," snarled Thorin.  
"You are to make good on your grandfather's promise, as he should have," exclaimed Skuld.  
"It is an insult," yelled Thorin, "to honor our end of the treaty when they did not honor theirs."  
"And who was dishonorable first, oh mighty king under the mountain? Was it not your grandfather who first denied that which was promised? Neither side was honorable," yelled Skuld right back.  
"You insult our honor in more ways then one, oh mighty seer," mocked Thorin.  
"I would lay waste to your honor if it helped to save your life and the lives of your family," declared Skuld.

Thorin had no answer to that. Skuld raised her chin and addressed the entire company.

"There is a war coming. A war that is over more then just the mountain. It cannot be won if would be allies cannot lay aside their pride to fight side by side. Tell me now, oh prideful dwarves of Durin, if this is too much to ask. I will not fight against those whom I wish to protect," announced Skuld, fierce determination leaving the words heavy in the air.

The dwarves looked to each other before looking to their king. Fili glanced at his uncle before making his way to Skuld's side.

"I will do what I must and set aside whatever you ask of me, givashel, to survive this battle and share a future with you," promised Fili.

Skuld gave Fili a small nod. Kili looked to his uncle before going to stand next to his brother.

"As much as I detest elves, I do not relish the thought of our family dying for our grudge. I will fight alongside whomever if it means the survival of my family," pledged Kili.

Again Skuld nodded her head. One by one each dwarf, and one hobbit, pledged to ally themselves to whomever would call themselves allies, till Thorin was the only one who had not spoken. He looked at each member of his company before meeting Skuld's eyes.

"It would seem your words have cast a spell over the minds of my men."  
"Perhaps it is reason, not magic, that has swayed your men," stated Skuld.

Thorin glanced once more at his company before simply nodding toward Skuld. Skuld returned the slight inclination and without another word the company understood how to proceed.


	9. Lake Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I must really feel bad if I am giving you guys three chapters in one day. Please feel free to leave comments. I love constructive criticism or hearing what peoples' favorite lines were.

They continued to follow the river toward Lake Town. Half way there they met a bargeman by the name of Bard. The Company was wary of him, but his services were affordable and so he sailed the dwarves the rest of the way to Lake Town. 

Much to the dwarves' shock and distrust, they were greeted as heros and were showered with food, dry clothes, and housed in one of the largest residences in town. The Company accepted the attention with trepidation, enjoying the rest, but keeping their guard up. Thorin could tell that all the attention and luxuries came at a price, but if they retook the mountain payback would not be an issue. 

The Master of Lake Town was a snake of a man and Skuld kept him at a distance. She made sure that the runes on her skin were constantly covered and she avoided all physical contact with everyone to prevent an accidental vision. Fili was the only one able to touch Skuld and that was only privately. His inability to touch his One openly was irritating Fili, but he understood the importance of hiding Skuld's gift from the men of Lake Town. Seers were very rare and many races would relish having one amongst them, even if it was by force. The Master seemed to be one of those men who would force Skuld to be his personal seer if he found out about her gift.

"One more day, givashel. Then we leave for the mountain," whispered Fili to Skuld their last night there.

They were feasting with the Master and his minion Alfrid, who was even more slimy then his master. The dwarves and Bilbo, who had recently recovered from a cold, were filling themselves with food and drink in preparation for the next day. There was no guarantee when the Company would eat again. Skuld ate her fill before excusing herself to go meditate. Fili acknowledged her exit even as he continued to eat. No one noticed Alfrid slinking away to follow her.

Skuld sensed another presence shadowing her before she made it to her room.

"I did not realize I required an escort," stated Skuld, stopping down the hall from her destination.  
"A lady should always be escorted," explained Alfrid, causing a shiver to run down Skuld's spine.

She did not trust him at all.

"Well thank you for the thought, however, I can find my way from here," said Skuld with finality, thinking she made her point clear.  
"Perhaps some company would be in order," whispered Alfrid, stepping closer to Skuld in the narrow hallway.

Skuld politely stepped away, but Alfrid's arm shot out, boxing her in. Skuld desperately hoped someone would come out and spare her from actually having to touch Alfrid to get him away, but no help was forthcoming. Skuld flinched back against the wall as Alfrid leaned his face towards her's.

"My master desires to further his acquaintance with you," purred Alfrid, making Skuld want to gag.  
"Perhaps he would not mind if we furthered our acquaintance first," growled Alfrid, crushing his mouth against Skuld's.

It wasn't even a moment into the attack before Fili and Kili came bursting through the hallway doors. Fili having sensed that something was wrong with Skuld had gone in search of her along with Kili. They arrived in time to watch Skuld's runes start to glow and Alfrid to wrench himself away, screaming in pain. 

Without the unwanted touch of Alfrid, Skuld's body slid down the wall. Her body was slumped and the telling shivers told Fili and Kili she was having a vision. Fili rushed down the hall and tackled Alfrid to the ground, fists flying in rage. The ruckus had the rest of the Company and the Master running to investigate. They watched Kili pull Fili off Alfrid and shove him toward Skuld before he was on top of Alfrid, continuing Fili's attack. It took Dwalin pulling Kili away and Dori holding onto him to stop the youngest prince.

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Thorin, glaring between Alfrid and the Master.  
"The woman came on to me my lord. I tried to resist her, but as I freed myself from her lecherous grasp the princes attacked me," declared Alfrid, the lies easily rolling off his tongue.

Fili growled and went to attack Alfrid again, but Dwalin beat him to it. Dwalin grabbed the now spluttering man and held him up to the enraged Thorin.

"You would dare imply that my heir's intended propositioned you," demanded Thorin.

Alfrid and the Master quickly realized they had made an error.

"I only speak the truth, your majesty," cried Alfrid, trying for convincing and failing miserably.  
"You have a liar and a lecher in your midst oh Master of Lake Town," growled Dwalin.

The Master quickly caught on that his next words would affect his future relations with the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain.

"I am ashamed that I have had such a creature amongst my advisers. Guards! Come take this man away," yelled the Master to the guards stationed outside the main doors of the house.

The guards ran to do their Lord's bidding. As they took custody of a struggling and bloody Alfrid, the Master looked where Skuld and Fili were on the ground.

"Is there anything I can provide or anyone I can summon to care for the lady," asked the Master, catching a glimpse of a slight glow under Skuld's sleeve.

Fili saw the look and hastily pulled Skuld's sleeve down to cover her skin. 

"You and your men have done enough. I shall take care of my One," declared Fili as he shifted to further block Skuld's body from the Master's gaze.  
'As you wish, prince of dwarves. I shall see to it that this cretin is handled," assured the Master as he, the guards, and Alfrid left the dwelling.

Once back at his own mansion, the Master had Alfrid released and his guards dismissed. The Master glared at Alfrid as Alfrid tried to wipe away the blood and not touch his broken nose and no doubt broken ribs.

"I told you to bring her to me for my entertainment, not to use her for your own," yelled the Master as he glared at the cowering man on the floor.  
"I tried to my leige. I was not lying when I said she threw herself at me, the wench."  
"The dwarf brat called her his One. You will have a hard time convincing anyone that she was the one attacking you. That is besides the point. What did you do to cause her injury?"  
"Nothing my lord. She kissed me and then her skin burned me. I got away from her and she crumpled to the floor."  
"Her skin burned you? Did you see a glow coming from her skin," demanded the Master.

Alfrid stared at his lord in shock.

"I did my lord," declared Alfrid, happy to finally give the Master an answer he would like.  
"I knew she wasn't just a companion. I must have her," declared the Master, deep in thoughts of schemes.  
"What is she my lord," asked Alfrid confused.  
"She, you worthless excuse for a minion, is a seer."

Skuld opened her eyes and found herself tucked into her borrowed bed in Lake Town. She only had a moment to register that she was safe with the whole Company surrounding her before her stomach roiled and she retched into a bucket. Fili pulled her hair out of the way and Oin checked her temperature as Skuld leaned back.

"I am not ill master Oin. It was simply a reaction to being kissed by someone who is not my One," explained Skuld.  
"If I see that despicable man again I will kill him," growled Fili.

Skuld had much the same feelings.

"The creature's foul deeds aside, what is it that you saw," asked Dwalin, pulling everyone away from their murderous thoughts.  
"As much as I wish to lay waste to the Master and his minion, we must warn him to evacuate the town."  
"What for," asked Kili.  
"Smaug will come here after you retake the mountain."  
"Then the worm survives," growled Thorin.  
"No Thorin. I said he comes here. He will bring ruin to this town before being brought down by Bard," explained Skuld.  
"Bard the bargeman we meet," asked Balin doubtfully.  
"I have heard talk amongst the towns people. He is also the head of the town archers. His ancestor manned the bow the day Smaug attacked."  
"Hardly an earned title since he failed to fell the dragon," jibbed Gloin to murmurs of agreement.  
"Should we say dwarves are poor swordsmen since you also failed to fell the dragon," queried Skuld.

The dwarves grumbled, but did not reply.

"As I was saying, the town needs to be evacuated. Only after great loss of life will the dragon fall. We must help them."  
"These townspeople did not help us when the great worm came and you expect us to help them. You ask for so much generosity from us without garnering any for us in return," growled Thorin.  
"Most of these people's families lived in Dale. Their homes and loved ones were also destroyed when Smaug came. Unlike the dwarrows, there is no home for them to reclaim."

There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Your One is frustrating in her logic and sense of fairness, Fili."  
"I know uncle. She will make a wonderful queen," declared Fili.  
"Indeed. Come. It is time to retire."

The Company filtered out till only Fili and Skuld were left.

"There is no chaperone here," joked Skuld.  
"I promise to be a gentleman," said Fili.  
"What has you lingering my prince?"  
"A question. Why did you not defend yourself against that snake? I have seen you fight stronger and darker creatures then him."  
"Do not think for one moment, my prince, that I in any way invited his attentions."  
"It never crossed my mind. However, your inaction puzzles me."  
"In truth I felt the vision coming. I was focusing so hard on fighting it that I could not fight him. Had he not kissed me I would have called for you."  
"If you ask me to, I will find him and kill him."  
"I would find no joy in his death, for he is not even worth my thoughts. I just fear he may have seen something," revealed Skuld.  
"Seen what," demanded Fili, his thoughts swimming with the possibility that that man had seen some intimate part of his One.  
"I fear he may have seen my runes glow and my eyes shift, both tell tale traits of seers."  
"I will also admit to the possibility that the Master saw something. I tried to block you from him, but his glances were persistent."  
"If he knows what I am...."  
"Then you are in danger. Remain here. I will return," said Fili.

Fili left Skuld's room and made his way to the only other single bedroom, where his Uncle Thorin was staying. He entered without knocking and found Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo looking over the map again.

"What is it," asked Thorin when be saw the look on Fili's face.  
"I fear that snake and his Master know that Skuld is a seer."  
"Are you sure," asked Bilbo, worry evident in his voice.  
"No. But Skuld believes Alfrid saw her runes glow and her eyes change when he attacked her. And I will admit to seeing the Master looking toward Skuld's runes before I covered them. If they know they may try to take her."  
"Over our dead bodies. Balin wake everyone, Bilbo start packing provisions, and Fili assist your intended. We leave tonight after midnight."

Everyone broke apart to do their appointed tasks. Within an hour the Company was ready and were carefully and quietly making their way to the town's armoury. After successfully arming themselves, the Company made for the mountain. It was towards the edge of town, in a darkened ally, that the Company was approached. Within moments the approaching dark figure was disarmed and restrained as Skuld was hidden from view. The captured figure was dragged into the dim light of a nearby window, revealing Bard to be the figure.

"So you are another of the Master's minions. I daresay I am surprised," drawled Thorin.  
"I am hardly loyal to the Master much less a minion. I am here on behalf of my family and myself. Do not go to the mountain," pleaded Bard.  
"What concern of it is yours," demanded Nori, a restraining dagger held against Bard's neck.  
"I fear the dragon's wrath will come to us after he is through with you."  
"Well have no fear for us. We will survive the retaking of the mountain," blurted out Bofur before realizing what he had given away.  
"How could you know that for certain," asked Bard, his brow furrowed with suspicion.  
"Nevermind how. If you are concerned about your family or anyone else, then evacuate. Leave this pathetic town."  
"You would make us abandon our homes so you can have yours,"demanded Bard.  
"You would deny thousands their home so a few hundred can keep theirs," countered Balin.

Bard glared at the older dwarf.

"We may die because of you!"  
"Or they may live because of you. Your ancestors were once bowmen for Dale, or so I hear. The dragon may come to you after he is ousted. It would take a great bowman to bring him down," implied Fili.  
"How would you know," asked Bard, feeling lost.  
"Evacuate the town, Bard Bowman, and bring down the dragon. Its up to you," said Skuld, finally showing herself.  
"Why?"

No one answered Bard as they released him and disappeared into the night. Bard didn't know how long he stayed there, kneeling on the cold ground, thinking about what he had been told. Eventually he stood up and headed home to first pack up his children and to then prepare to fight a dragon.


	10. Meeting of Families and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. The holidays kicked my butt along with being very sick. Add on to that proofreading revealed so many more mistakes then I could handle. I've edited and hopefully I have gotten most of them. Eventually I will edit the chapters already posted and we'll be in tip top shape.

The Company reached the mountain and were surprised to find they were not the first ones there. About twenty cloaked figures surrounded the dwarves as they looked for the hidden stairs. The dwarves and hobbit quickly drew their weapons in defense, but the figures did not attack.

"You are a hard one to track down Lady Skuld. We meant to intercept you at the Carrock, but you had moved on before we could," said one of the front most figures.  
"So we agreed to meet you at the end of your journey instead of the middle," finished the tallest figure.  
"Who are you," demanded Fili before Skuld could say anything.  
"We are her family," replied the tallest figure as all of them grabbed their hoods and revealed their faces.

The Company instantly found the resemblance between Skuld and a number of the seers before them. Although they would later find that all the seers called each other brothers and sisters.

"Brother mine," said Skuld as she approached the tallest figure, who undoubtedly was Skuld's blood brother.  
"Sister mine. You have led us on a merry chase."  
"Unintentional I assure you. It lightens my heart to know you all are here to stand with us. Will anyone else come?"  
"A few men from Gondor and Rohan have pledged allegiance and will join us in two days time. Several of your elf friends have also pledged their bows to the cause."  
"Elves coming to the aid of dwarves? Unlikely," drawled Dwalin.  
"Unlikely to you, who perceives grudges where they do not exist. However, whether there is a dislike of dwarves or not, your companion has many an ally who will stand with her," said one of the female seers.

Fili could feel the tension rising between the seers and the dwarves and decided to step in.

"Any ally of the Lady Skuld is an ally of mine. Prince Fili at your service," said Fili with a bow.  
"More then just a dwarf prince. We have seen who you are to our sister. Lucky and unlucky are you in your alliance to the seer of seers," stated another seer in the group.  
"Seer of seers," repeated Bilbo in confusion.

Many of the dwarves looked between Skuld and the other seers, also confused.

"Ah so she has not told you. Skuld is not just any seer. She is the queen of the seers. Oldest born of our leaders past, her word is our law. Her requests our commands. She sees nearly all while we see mere glimpses. Be in awe of her powers," stated a seer that could only be Skuld's sister.  
"Queen of the seers," repeated Fili in a scared and ashamed whisper.  
"It does not affect our bond my prince."  
"But it affects me for my actions. I took liberties that were shameful with you as a lady. As a queen they are grounds for a death sentence," exclaimed Fili.  
"Fear not prince. Had you taken an unwelcome liberty with our sister, she would have killed you. It is not for us to judge," said the tall seer.  
"But it is my place to judge my nephew and heir. What have you done," demanded Thorin, angry that Fili may have ruined a lady, much less a queen, out of wedlock.  
"You were raised better then that lad," said Balin with a disappointed shake of his head.  
"Your mother will have your beard," stated Dwalin gruffly, disapproval clear.

Each added admonishment had Fili paling.

"It was, but a kiss and a moment alone. Hardly the loss of my virtue. Let us move on and find these stairs," stated Skuld, prompting everyone and reminding them of their quest.  
"There is a set of stairs along some large statues, sister majesty. This way," said one of the seers, leading everyone to the stairs.

The stairs were easy to manage and the door was quickly found. However, the key hole eluded everyone. It wasn't till nightfall that Bilbo's keen eyes located the lock and the secret door of the Lonely Mountain was opened for the first time in decades. The Company with the addition of the seers, entered the cavern by the secret door. Memories came rushing back to the returning dwarrows as they gazed upon the remains of several dwarves who clearly died trying to escape the dragon through the secret door. Thorin's hand clenched around his sword as he gazed upon the bodies of his people.

"It should be my sword that fells the dragon," growled Thorin.  
"The dragon shall meet his rightful fate, King Thorin. You would dishonor your dead by dying by the beast," said one of Skuld's sisters.  
"Idunna," warned Skuld, finally revealing one of her sister's names.  
"Disir and I shall guard the entrance from outside," said Idunna, not wanting to anger her sister or the dwarves.

She knew she occasionally ruffled feathers with her bluntness. It was a trait that got her into trouble with her sister. Skuld faced Thorin and inclined her head in apology.

"Excuse my sister. She is still young by our standards and she has yet to master tact."  
"She will never master tact," interjected Skuld's brother, the tall seer.  
"Ari, do not doubt her," chastised Skuld.  
"I do not doubt her, I just know her."  
"Enough," said Skuld.  
"Yes, sister majesty," replied Ari with a slight bow toward his sister.  
"It is time to show your skills, Master Baggins. Take these stairs down to the main hall. Report back on the state of the hall and the worm. And if you see the Arkenstone," started Thorin.  
"How will I know the Arkenstone," asked Bilbo, trying to hide his fear and doubt.  
"It is unlike any stone you have seen. You will know it," assured Balin.

Bilbo nodded his head and all the dwarves herded him on his way. 

It was a while later that Bilbo returned holding a gold chalice and several coins. 

"Smaug has turned the main hall into his treasure horde and his nest," panted out Bilbo, who had feared the dragon would waken at any moment.  
"Does he live," demanded Dwalin.  
"Yes," breathed out Bilbo and all the dwarves tensed.

Thorin seemed to take a moment to process this information before he turned to Skuld.

"So Lady Skuld, seer of seers, how are we to oust this dragon so Bard the Bowman may fulfill his fate," asked Thorin a bit snidely.

Some of the seers bristled at Thorin's tone of voice, but Skuld waved them off.

"Unfortunately I do not see everything my lord. Some things must be discovered by oneself," said Skuld.

Thorin growled at the lack of information.

"Perhaps a frontal assault will convince him to leave," said Ari with condescension.

Thorin glared at the seer for his rudeness before facing Bilbo.

"Bilbo, return to the horde. Locate weapons if any are there and report back if there are any ways for us to surprise Smaug," ordered Thorin.

Bilbo gulped and headed back down to the hall.

While Bilbo was gone Skuld and the other seers congregated and talked. None of the dwarves understood what they were saying however because the seers were speaking in a language that none of the dwarves had ever heard of, not even Balin. Fili was busy strategizing with Kili, so he didn't notice when   
Ari had broken away from the seers and approached the brothers.

"So what are your intentions towards my sister," asked Ari, startling Fili and Kili.  
"Pardon," replied Fili as Kili snickered and backed away to leave his brother to talk.  
"You have compromised my sister and queen. You must have some sort of intention toward her. At least I hope you do."  
"I intend to marry her," blurted out Fili, angry that Skuld's brother was insinuating he was less then a gentleman.  
"Beg your pardon," said Skuld from across the cavern.

Fili turned to find everyone staring at him. It then clicked in his head that he had just proposed in a round about and improper way.

"I didn't mean it," yelled Fili, which left a stricken expression on Skuld's face.  
"No, I did. I mean I do. I mean," stammered Fili.  
"Spit it out lad," yelled Oin.

Fili took a deep breath.

"I do intend to marry the Lady Skuld one day. However, I also intend to court her properly and to formerly ask for her hand before that," calmly explained Fili.  
"Thank you prince. That is all I wished to know," said Ari with an amused smile as he returned to the group of seers.

Kili made his way back to Fili's side, a chuckle still occasionally escaping him.

"Well done brother. You are to be married. Should I offer my congratulations now or should I wait till you have asked the Lady," joked Kili.  
"Do try not to find so much pleasure in my humiliation," bemoaned Fili.  
"Oh cheer up brother. She knew, along with the rest of our Company, that your bond would lead to marriage. It should not have been a surprise."  
"Yes, but none of this has gone right. Nothing was done properly. Mother shall have my beard when she hears about how all of this came to pass," lamented Fili.  
"True, but at least she will approve of your choice of bride. And to think, the Lady Skuld is also a queen."  
"Don't remind me," groaned Fili.  
"Does my title bother you, my prince? It truly is only a title given to me by default. We seers do not treat our nobility differently. Our titles are simply part of our names," explained Skuld.  
"They said your word is law and your request is their command, though," argued Kili.  
"They are simply teasing. When we are together my word is followed, but I do not enforce laws on them or tell them how to live. They are individuals and must make their own way."  
"Well, dwarf nobility and law is different," pointed out Balin.  
"I have come to learn that," said Skuld with a slight chuckle.  
"Will your people still recognize you as queen when we marry," asked Fili, curious.  
"Yes. And some will look to you as a king. My people will appreciate another leader to look to for guidance when I am unavailable."

Fili looked unsure.

"Do not fear, my prince. As you teach me the ways of your people and how to be a proper queen to them, I shall teach you the same."  
"Thank you, my lady. Or should I say, my queen?"  
"As long as I am yours, I do not care which title follows," expressed Skuld.

Fili got a love sick expression on his face much to the amusement of all following the conversation. The blissful atmosphere was broken up suddenly when Bilbo came running into the cavern, the red glow and heat of fire following closely behind him. 

"What has happened," demanded Thorin.  
"Smaug is awake and he knows we are here," panted Bilbo.  
"The Arkenstone," asked Thorin.

Bilbo shook his head in the negative. However, Skuld and the other seers noted how his eyes and hand strayed to a slight bulge in his pocket.

"Well, let us go reintroduce ourselves," said Thorin with a manic grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but did anyone else catch that round about marriage proposal?! Way to go Fili.


	11. Will Problems Never Cease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am technically contracted to do five different jobs. And that doesn't include the occasional house sitting/pet sitting/baby sitting. And I did all of these this weekend alone. Ha. This leaves little time for updating and for that I apologize. Please review and tell me how I am doing.

The dwarves and the seers armed themselves with the weapons they had and charged down the stairs. It took several assaults from many directions, but finally Smaug fled the mountain. As Skuld had foreseen, he headed for Lake Town and Skuld could only hope that Bard had evacuated the town when Smaug began burning everything. Everyone watched with baited breath for what felt like hours before they saw Smaug fall into the lake and not resurface. The dwarves cheered, Thorin looking on with the same manic grin as earlier. 

"Although the beast is dead, it is tragic that a town had to fall first. Why did you object to the dwarves defeating Smaug," asked Idunna of Skuld.  
"Bard needed to defeat the dragon to become the new King of Dale, a title that would have been his had Smaug not come at all," explained Skuld.  
"That makes sense," said Fili, who had overheard.  
"It is a seer's duty to decide how to act after a vision. To do what is best for the greater good."  
"What would have happened had we slayed the dragon," asked Ori.  
"I do not know for sure. Nothing is certain. However, what could have happened was that the Master of Lake Town would have had ordered Dale rebuild and seized the title of King there. Both sets of people would not have thrived."  
"Your choice of action seemed clear," pointed out Dori.  
"It isn't always," said Disir.  
"If it was we would not be standing here with the mountain recovered," stated Skuld.  
"You would have let the worm stay and leave thousands of my people displaced," demanded Thorin.  
"I would have chosen to keep my One from a potentially fated death. As it is, retaking the mountain was for the good of many, even if it may come at a steep price."  
"I am not going anywhere givashel. I still have to make good on my intentions to marry you," laughed Fili.  
"Yes you do. Now let us rest. There is still a battle to be fought."  
"Not till we fortify the main gate and find the Arkenstone," pointed out Thorin.  
"The gate I understand, but the Arkenstone can wait," said Skuld.  
"It cannot! It is my birthright and the king's jewel. It must be found," ordered Thorin.  
"Your men may look for your stone. My people will help you fortify your gate and then we must rest and conserve our power."

Thorin growled at Skuld's refusal to follow his orders, but he let it slide, for now.

The next day found the main gate fortified, the seers well rested, the Company exhausted, and the Arkenstone still lost.

"Perhaps Smaug ate it," offered Bilbo.  
"Dragons do not eat treasure. They simply horde it," explained Gloin.  
"Perhaps he was especially hungry," argued Bilbo.  
"Perhaps you are hungry Master Baggins," joked Bombur.  
"Perhaps we are all hungry and should eat before we eat treasure," joked Bofur.  
Everyone was hungry and they looked to Thorin.

"Bombur, Bilbo, prepare breakfast. The rest of us shall continue our search," ordered Thorin.

There were two cheers amongst the groans of the rest of the Company. Skuld and the other seers remained neutral and separate from the Company. They joined in for breakfast and when Skuld saw Bilbo head outside on his own she followed him. She watched Bilbo settle himself in a secluded spot where he was difficult to spot unless looking for him. After Bilbo glanced around and didn't see anyone, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the Arkenstone. He turned the stone over in his hand contemplating his next move.

Skuld silently walked over to Bilbo and sat down next to him. It was a testament to how far Bilbo had come that he didn't jump out of his skin at her arrival. He didn't bother to hide the Arkenstone. He figured if Skuld knew about his magic ring she would know about the stone.

"What should I do," asked Bilbo without prompting.  
"Most would have already handed over the stone and been hailed a hero. What stops you Master Baggins?"  
"The gold sickness. I fear that it has already taken hold of Thorin and if I were to give him the stone, it would only grip him more."  
"Perhaps you should give him more credit. He may overcome his sickness."  
"Have you seen anything my lady, to help me with this decision?"  
"I have not Master Baggins. This decision is yours."

Bilbo let out a sigh as he continued to turn the stone over in his hand. A noise behind them had Bilbo squeaking and shoving the jewel back into his pocket. His actions came not a moment too soon as Fili and Thorin joined them.

"Perhaps they are conspiring against us nephew," drawled Thorin.  
"Perhaps they are planning on taking the mountain from us uncle," stated Fili.

Bilbo gulped and looked to Skuld with frightened eyes. Skuld however was calm and collected.

"Well, there are more of my people then yours. Perhaps the mountain would make a nice home. It would need some outside terraces though," said Skuld nonchalantly.

There was a moment of silence before Fili laughed and settled himself beside Skuld. Thorin chuckled and seated himself beside Bilbo, giving him a significant look.

"What is it that you feel you may share with the Lady, but not with your companions," asked Thorin.

Bilbo froze for a moment before reaching his hand in his pocket and withdrawing it in a fist. Slowly Bilbo opened his hand and revealed a rather large acorn.

"An acorn," asked Thorin in confusion.  
"I got this in Rivendell. I hoped to plant it one day when I return to the Shire," said Bilbo quietly.  
"You have carried that all this time," asked Thorin in disbelief.  
"It is an amazing thing that can grow from such a small seed. It is a simple pleasure of us hobbits to grow things."  
"Perhaps if more people were like hobbits there would be peace," commented Thorin.  
"Perhaps we should all learn from hobbits and not focus solely on material things," stated Skuld.  
"Are you trying to imply something Queen Skuld?"  
"Only that according to your own words, thousands of dwarves will be returning to Erebor, their home, and it is not in a fit state to admit that many people. Perhaps the search for the Arkenstone should be halted until the mountain is ready," suggested Skuld.  
"The returning dwarrows will look for the Arkenstone to know their leader."  
"The dwarrows will be looking toward the king that risked himself to reclaim the mountain and remade their home. Possession of a stone makes no difference," said Skuld.  
"Perhaps there is some truth to your words, Queen Skuld. I shall take them into consideration," said Thorin as he headed back inside.  
"Will you join me, my queen," asked Fili as he stood and extended his arm to Skuld.  
"I shall follow in a moment. Just a touch more fresh air to rejuvenate myself."  
"As you wish," said Fili as he headed inside, figuring that Skuld and Bilbo wanted another minute to talk.  
"If he truly means what he says and gives up his search for the Arkenstone, I do believe he will have defeated the gold sickness," said Skuld.  
"I agree."  
"Then what will you do?"  
"If he has resisted the gold's call then I shall return the stone to him."

Skuld nodded her head, respecting Bilbo's decision, and headed inside to locate Fili.

A few hours later found the dwarves still searching through the treasure in the main hall.

"So he is sick," asked Bilbo sadly.  
"I do believe he has resisted Master Baggins," said Skuld with a smile.

It was at that moment that Bilbo realized Skuld and the other seers were aiding in the search.

"But...."  
"Talk to him, before you assume the worst Bilbo," said Skuld as she continued working.

Bilbo hesitantly approached Thorin, fearful that he would see the gold sickness shining in Thorin's eyes. However, when Thorin turned at Bilbo clearing his throat, Bilbo was relieved to see Thorin's blue eyes, unclouded by sickness.

"Ah Master Baggins. Your help has come and not a moment too late."  
"What am I to help with," asked Bilbo.  
"We are locating all the weapons and armor we can. When our enemies come we must be prepared to stand beside our allies."  
"Well then where may I begin?"  
"Perhaps you can help to keep Ori and Kili focused," said Thorin with a chuckle as he glanced at his younger nephew, who was mock dueling with Ori using gold platters for shields and coins as projectiles.  
"Oh joy," dead panned Bilbo even as he went to join the two youngest members of the Company.

As the night was coming to a close and the company and seers gathered all they would need for the next day, Bilbo approached Thorin.

"Master Baggins, I have a gift for you," said Thorin as he pulled something, of the palest silver Bilbo had ever seen, out of a sack. The Company gasped as they watched their king present their burglar with a mithril shirt.  
"It is beautiful. What is it," asked Bilbo staring in awe at the master craftsmanship of the armor.  
"It is mithril. Our most prized and rarest metal. It is stronger then steel, yet less then half its weight. It will keep you safe in tomorrow's battle."  
"Thank you Thorin. I have a gift for you as well," said Bilbo, his stomach a knot of fear and trepidation.  
"You have stuck by us and saved my life and the lives of my kinsmen several times. You have helped us reclaim our home. You owe me nothing Bilbo. If anything I still owe you a debt."  
"A simple Thank You is enough for this simple hobbit. As for my gift, I believe it already belongs to you," said Bilbo as he carefully pulled the Arkenstone from his pocket.

Thorin stared at the stone before taking it tentatively.

"Where did you find it," asked Thorin, never taking his eyes from the stone.  
"I found it today as we searched for weapons. Now was the first chance I had to present it to you," said Bilbo, praying Thorin couldn't see through his lies.  
"Thank you does not seem enough Bilbo. On top of all your deeds you have now returned my birthright to me."  
"It was nothing really."  
"Its more then nothing."  
"Well good night Thorin."  
"Good night Bilbo," said Thorin, who remained standing in the hall staring at the Arkenstone.

The next day dawned bright despite the ominous tension throughout the mountain. Allies were expected to arrive at any moment and Thorin seemed to be distracted by the Arkenstone. Skuld tried to talk to Fili about it. But he seemed reluctant to admit anything was wrong.

"The elves of Mirkwood are scheduled to arrive today and Thorin has done nothing to prepare. He keeps getting distracted by the Arkenstone."  
"He is just slightly overwhelmed. We all are. Our home is finally reclaimed and the stone of the kings has been restored to the Line of Durin."  
"There is a war coming and it will not wait while he collects himself."  
"If your vision comes to pass, this may be the only time we have to revel in our victory," explained Fili quietly.  
"Do not speak of such things. You and your family will survive this war. I will allow for no other outcome," said Skuld vehemently.

Fili released a small chuckle as he lightly bumped his forehead to Skuld's.

"I believe you givashel. And I shall fight as well, to keep my family alive. However, I would allow them this moment of peace."

Skuld actually gave Fili a petulant look, which had him laughing uproariously.

"Perhaps one moment, however, keep in mind that King Thranduil will not be as generous," said Skuld as she gave Fili a significant look before leaving to keep watch.

Thranduil arrived with his army some time after midday. He was joined by Bard and those that had evacuated Lake Town. They took up refuge in the ruins of Dale as to not bombard the mountain. Not long after their arrival Gandalf arrived followed by an army of men and elves, sent from the west and the Last Homely House. It was with Gandalf's and this army's arrival that Bard realized he may need to fight more then just Smaug.

Skuld, along with Fili and a small entourage of seers and dwarves met the armies on the borders of the desolation of Smaug. For the first time Fili and the dwarves took notice of the others bowing their heads in deference to Skuld's status.

"Congratulations on the retaking of the mountain," said Gandalf with a pleased smile.  
"We were not alone in our efforts," said Fili with a respectful nod toward Bard.  
"Thank you for the warning. Had you not told us to evacuate, the loss of life would have been tremendous," said Bard.  
"We are pleased to hear that you have successfully saved your people," said Balin.  
"They are safe for now. However, we only had enough time to grab the necessities. We have need of shelter and provisions. Any aid would be appreciated," mentioned Bard, somewhat pointedly.  
"Any aid we can provide, we shall," promised Fili.  
"Forgive me dwarf prince, but that promise is not yours to make. I will only be satisfied when the King Under the Mountain gives me his promise," said Bard.  
"With all do respect, Bard, but I speak for my uncle," said Fili coldly.  
"And where is the newly crowned King Under the Reclaimed Mountain," asked Thranduil with a knowing smirk.  
"King Thorin is making the mountain ready for the arrival of his cousin, Dain of the Ironhills and his army," added Balin before Fili could insult Thranduil.  
"And what of shelter for my people," asked Bard.  
"We are preparing accommodations for them as well," replied Fili.  
"And what of our arrangement," asked Thranduil, purposely looking down upon Fili.

Fili let out a low growl even as he stretched his arm back and Bofur placed a decent sized pouch in the awaiting hand. Something within the bag lightly clinked together as Fili brought it forth and presented it to Thranduil.

Thranduil took the bag and carefully poured the contents into his hand. Everyone watched as clear, sparkling stones landed in Thranduil's palm. He gave a slight smile before placing the stones back into the pouch and passing them off to one of his personal guards.

"Our alliance stands," stated Thranduil with a nod to Fili and a significant look to Skuld.

No one missed the look, nor did Fili miss the way that Thranduil rubbed his wrist.. 

"Then all is settled," said Skuld as she moved on to greet Gandalf.

With him, Gandalf had brought Ecthelion II Stewart of Gondor, Thengel of Rohan, who had led the Rohirrim against his father's wishes, and Elrond of Rivendell. They bowed to Skuld who returned a curtsy before Elrond stepped forward and embraced Skuld. Fili felt slight irritation at the hug, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when Legolas made his way over and took hold of Skuld. As they embraced, Legolas whispered words of elvish in Skuld's ear, causing her to let out a delighted laugh. Legolas aimed a devilish smirk toward Fili. Fili's hands fisted and he made his way to Skuld's side and drew her out of the elf prince's embrace. 

Skuld let Fili pull her away from Legolas. She even allowed Fili to pull her into his own embrace. Skuld just smiled as she indulged Fili's possessive behavior. She knew dwarves to be possessive of their spouses and she was as good as Fili's considering their bond. After a few moments though she pulled away, but she kept her hand within Fili's. 

"Be calm, my prince. Prince Legolas was simply congratulating us on our retaking of the mountain and on our bond."  
"Which of those inspired laughter," asked Fili suspiciously.  
"He simply reminded me of my age in relation to you by asking what Durin would think of our bond," explained Skuld.  
"I seem to forget the differences in our ages givashel."  
"As do I occasionally. Now enough of ages."

At that moment Idunna came running up to Skuld.

"Sister, we must get the women and children of Lake Town within the mountain. The orcs will try to use them as a distraction."


	12. Surviving is More Then Half The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry its been a while. I was actually going to update last night, but a storm knocked out the cable. So no internet or wifi or anything. Anyway, I have a small request for you wonderful readers. Please review this chapter. (kudos are nice, but do not count as a review). This chapter is basically the climax of our story and I would truly love feedback. It allows me to grow as a writer. Anyway thank you dearies  
> and on with the story.

Skuld disentangle herself from Fili and immediately made her way to Bard.

"Bard, soon to be King of Dale, you must lead your people into the mountain. They will not be safe among the ruins of Dale."  
"How do you know this," asked Bard, confused as to Skuld's predictive warnings.  
"She is a seer, bargeman. She sees the future," said a voice from among the survivors of Lake Town.

There were numerous gasps as people parted for the Master of Lake Town.

"A seer," breathed out Bard as everyone turned to look at Skuld.

Skuld stood with her chin up and her icy blue gaze boring into the Master's. 

"How else would she have known to have Lake Town evacuated before they even knew the dragon lived. She saw it. A very useful talent, my lady," extolled the Master.  
"It is a gift, not a talent," replied Skuld.  
"A gift that the people of Lake Town would much appreciate having watch over them," drawled the Master.  
"My gift is my own and I shall use it where I see fit," stated Skuld firmly.  
"Are the people of Lake Town so below you lady that you would deny them help," asked Alfrid as he came around the Master.

Fili immediately drew his sword and pulled Skuld behind him.

"You lecherous worm. You should be in irons for your attempts on my lady. You dare show your face in front of me," hissed Fili to Alfrid.  
"It was decided that I was the one attacked and your so called lady my attacker," purred Alfrid with a disturbing smirk toward Skuld.

Fili charged with his sword raised, but it never met its mark. Bard's sword shook under the force of Fili's blow, but he held firm.

"You would defend this coward," demanded Fili of Bard, as Alfrid hid behind the Master's cloak.  
"I will defend any until their crimes are made public," countered Bard.  
"He assaulted my One, my intended. He then dared to claim she was the attacker."  
"My lady," asked Bard, looking to Skuld.  
"It is true that he attacked me. The Master had him arrested, however it does not seem to have stuck," stated Skuld coldly.  
"I could hardly have left him shackled as the dragon attacked," explained the Master.  
"No, but he has yet to be put back in irons," pointed out Legolas, who had been quiet till that point.  
"The lady was not present to reaffirm her charges," stated the Master as way of further explanation.

Everyone turned to the Master with looks of disbelief.

"You have let free a man who attacked a Lady," demanded Bard.  
"She attacked me," yelled Alfrid from behind the Master.  
"If the Lady would come with us, we can settle this," said the Master with a mischievous smirk as he stepped toward Skuld.

Several swords were drawn and pointed at the Master's neck before his first step landed. As the point of Skuld's sword dug into the Master's neck, his smile disappeared.

"I will be staying here my lord. You and your minion best leave before everyone's tempers get the better of them," warned Skuld.  
"You dare to threaten the Master of Lake Town. This is absurd. You would all come to the defense of this lying, whoring, female," proclaimed Alfrid as he advanced on Skuld, heedless of the swords poised to strike.

A wet rattling moan escaped Alfrid's mouth as Fili's sword punctured his gullet.

"That was the last straw, you spineless snake," growled Fili into Alfrid's ear, before he withdrew his sword.

Alfrid crumpled to the ground, one last rattle his final breath.

"Anyone else wish to insult my One and intend to kidnap her," asked Fili, deadly calm as he looked around the gathered armies.

No one, not even the Master, so much as breathed.

"Good. Now there is a war coming. I suggest we take care of the women and children and then prepare for battle," said Fili as he re-sheathed his sword and turned to Skuld. 

He grabbed her hand and together they led the citizens of Lake Town into the Lonely Mountain. Thorin met them at the gate and welcomed them into the mountain. Bilbo helped get everyone settled and food was soon being passed around.

"We saw an altercation from the wall nephew. What was the cause," asked Thorin as the Company put on their armor.

Fili had to reign in his anger in order to answer.

"That sorry excuse of a man, Alfrid, appeared along with the Master of Lake Town. He dared to insult Lady Skuld and they tried to take her from me. I ended him," said Fili with the same deadly calm as before.

"You have protected and honored your family. Well done," praised Thorin.

Fili gave his uncle a slight smile before a warning horn could be heard coming from the gate.

The opposing army had arrived.

 

The battle waged on for hours. Every time one side gained the upper hand the other side would take it back. It seemed that they would be stuck in the never ending battle, when Azog and Bolg arrived. With them came a contingent of orcs and wargs, who eagerly joined in the fray. Thorin took one look at them and grabbed Dwalin, Fili, and Kili and made a beeline for the abominations. He was so focused he did not take notice of the unit of elves that trailed after them.

Thorin and the others made it to the overlook where they had seen Azog, however he was no where in sight.

"Fili, Kili check up on that peak. Keep your eyes open," ordered Thorin.

Fili and Kili nodded and entered the caverns that led up to the peak. As the path turned upward both princes heard commotion from above and straight ahead. Fili pushed Kili ahead of himself and signaled that he was continuing up. Kili nodded and drew his sword before proceeding.

Outside the cavern, on the overlook, Thorin, Dwalin, and some elves were battling a small group of goblins that tried to ambush them. They quickly put the goblins down, but their small victory was met by a diabolical laugh from above.

Thorin looked up and his eyes met the frightened ones of Fili as Bolg held Fili by the throat, over the ledge.

"The line of Durin shall fall," stated Bolg as he made to drop Fili. 

Suddenly a wickedly curved blade flew past Fili's head and implanted itself in Bolg's neck. Fili felt the grip on his neck slacken and he just managed to land on the peak and not fall as Bolg's body plunged backward, over the other edge.

"Not today," said Skuld from where she had appeared behind Thorin, another unit of Mirkwood elves with her.

A rain of arrows were released from the elves and the few orcs that had surrounded Bolg fell under the onslaught. Fili, still shaking and clutching at the rock, looked up to give his One a tentative smile, but he never got the chance.

It was as if the world had gone mute and had slowed to a crawl. Fili opened his mouth to thank Skuld, but he was silenced as he watched an ugly twisted blade protrude itself from Skuld's stomach. Fili felt the blood drain from his face as a bloodied groan escaped Skuld's mouth. Slowly Azog appeared over Skuld's shoulder, a gruesome smile stretch across his scarred face. Fili watched in horror as Azog ripped the sword out of Skuld's stomach, her body falling to the ground like a discarded doll.

Fili heard an animal keening and screaming somewhere. It wasn't till later that Fili realized it was him making those noises. The Mirkwood elves that had accompanied Skuld were quickly cut down by Azog and his orcs before anyone was able to move. Azog's sword arcing through the air toward Thorin was enough to spur him, Dwalin, and the remaining elves into action. The orcs were easy to cut down, but it took a combined effort before Azog finally fell, never to get up again. 

Fili stumbled to his feet and ran toward the path back down to the overlook. He would feel ashamed later when he discovered he ran past an injured Kili and never even noticed. As Fili ran out onto the overlook, everyone slowly turned to look at him and then parted, giving him a clear line of sight to Skuld's crumpled form. Fili tried to run to her, but his body didn't get the message and he ended up collapsing and crawling the last few feet to her side. 

Fili's hands shook as he reached for Skuld. He carefully turned her over, as not to injure her further, but at that point it made no difference. Skuld was already gone, her face pale and her once vibrant blue eyes cloudy and lifeless. Another soul breaking scream escaped Fili as he cradled Skuld's body to his chest, willing her to somehow come back to him. Everyone looked on as the prince rocked back and forth, clutching Skuld to himself as he cried.

Kili finally limped out of the cave, Skuld's curved sword clutched in his hand. He had taken it out of Bolg's neck when he fell onto the orc about to strike down Kili. Kili froze in horror when he saw Fili on the ground cradling Skuld's lifeless body. Kili hobbled his way over to Fili and collapsed next to him, pulling his brother into a tight embrace. Kili barely noticed Fili's tears soaking his shirt. 

Over the din of the battle a voice could be heard shouting that the eagles were coming and the deafening roar of a bear heralded Beorn's arrival. As the armies of darkness realized their leader's demise those remaining disbanded and ran. They did not get far as more elven arrows and dwarvish blades cut them down, but it was all lost on those on the overlook. 

As the battle ended and allies looked among each other to access survivors, the rest of the Company minus Bilbo, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Thranduil made their way to the overlook. Everyone froze as they each realized what had happened. Lord Elrond, Thranduil, and Gandalf just stood there, staring sympathetically as Fili begged for their help.

"Please. Do something. There must be some magic or elvish cure."

No one moved.

"Why aren't you doing anything?! Save her! Bring her back to me," wailed Fili.  
"There is nothing we can do, young prince. I am sorry," said Gandalf, shedding his own tears for the seer he had known for ages.  
"Why didn't your people save her?! They were right there! Why didn't they stop him," screamed Fili at Thranduil as his grief manifested as anger.  
"She ordered them not to. Lady Skuld arranged for protection for your family, even if it put her at risk," revealed Thranduil.  
"No...no... it wasn't supposed to be her. It was never supposed to be her...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry. Please don't kill me.


	13. Hope

So, sorry its been a while. A small update, but I hope to have the whole thing up by the end of next week.

 

"It is not the end for her," said a voice from behind the Company.

Everyone turned and found Skuld's brothers and sisters standing there.

"Our sister told you of our rebirth. Although she lays there dead now, she will return, Prince Fili," explained Ari.  
"Where? When," demanded Kili when his brother failed to ask.  
"We cannot know," said Disir.  
"Then how can we find her," demanded Thorin.  
" Have no fear of that. You will not need to," said Idunna.  
"Come Prince Fili. We must honor Skuld and prepare her body."

Fili clutched tighter to Skuld's body even as he shakily rose and made to descend the overlook. Thorin and Kili flanked him to help support him as they descended. Even with Kili's injured leg, he refused to let anyone else take his place to support his brother. The masses of men and elves parted and bowed as Fili and the others made their way to the mountain. Heads bowed in remorse and sympathy as they saw the precious cargo in Fili's arms. Dain made to greet his cousins, overjoyed that they had survived the battle, but his smile soon vanished when he figured out who the woman was that Fili was carrying.

"No words are adequate enough to express my sympathies and the sympathies of my people, Prince Fili."

When Fili didn't respond Thorin nodded his head in thanks to his cousin. Everyone watched as the large group entered the mountain, silence reigning. As they entered the mountain they heard the cheers of the people of Lake Town as Bard had already told them the good news. However, at Bard's suddenly stricken face everyone silenced. They watched as Fili and his group passed the hall and made to ascend the stairs to the living chambers. Slowly the group broke off till it was just the seers, Thorin, and Kili who escorted Fili and Skuld to a chamber high up in the mountain. 

The living spaces hadn't been touched since Smaug came. The dragon had not fit up the winding stairs. Even if he had there was no treasure to be gathered. So the living chambers laid untouched, collecting dust, and waiting for their inhabitants to return. Fili led everyone to a set of double doors. Although Fili had never seen Erebor his mother and uncle raised him with a knowledge of how it used to be and where everything was.  
The doors creaked as they opened and a layer of dust descended upon the group. Aside from the dust the rooms were pristine. 

"These were to be my rooms had things been different. They are meant for the heir to the king. They would've been ours when we married," whispered Fili to Skuld.  
"There is a nursery off of these rooms where our children would have grown up," continued Fili as he carried Skuld over to the bed.

Ari and Idunna pulled the top quilt down revealing a clean and less dusty blanket. Fili slowly laid Skuld on the bed, carefully placing her head on the pillow facing him. He ignored the blood that covered his chest and arms that was now leaking from the source into the bed clothes.

"I would have built a terrace for you off this room. After you mentioned it the other day I planned it all out in my head. I even obtained Thorin's approval. As luck would have it he was planning on building one for Bilbo to encourage him to visit Erebor if not remain here. We all could have lived here together," sobbed Fili into the blankets by Skuld's head, his hand clutching her's.

Bilbo's name being mentioned prompted Thorin to ask after the hobbit, finally realizing that Bilbo had not been with the Company.

"He was injured towards the end of the battle. He was taken to the healing tents," stated one of Skuld's other brothers.  
"Come Kili we will check on the hobbit and get your leg looked at," said Thorin as he pulled his youngest nephew towards the doors.  
"Fili," protested Kili, a look of devastation on behalf of his brother still marring his face.  
"He will not leave her. Let them be," said Thorin finally pulling Kili away.

He knew Fili needed to be alone and that the seers would only allow him to remain as they prepared Skuld's body.

The next couple of days passed slowly, with a cloud of grief constantly overhead. The dead were buried and honored, except Skuld, who Fili was not ready to bury yet. Kili had been confined to the healing tents as his leg healed which was convenient since it allowed him to look after Bilbo, whom still hadn't awoken after sustaining a head injury during the battle. The healers were unsure when or if he would awaken.


	14. Wake Up to Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Pooooooor Fili

Alliances were forged and renewed with the men and elves and after promises were made to return to Erebor for Thorin's official coronation, the armies left for their home lands. The seers paid their respects and after also promising to return they all left, going to the far corners of Middle Earth. Dain and his people were the last to leave. They promised to spread the word that the mountain was reclaimed and to offer aid and protection to any who wished to return to the Lonely Mountain. Dain even promised to go to the Blue Mountains and escort Dis himself. Thorin thanked him and saw him off.

Finally, it was just the Company, Bilbo, and Gandalf left in the mountain. Gandalf had stayed to look after Bilbo till he awoke. He also stayed for Skuld's burial. It took many one sided conversations with a depressed and practically mute Fili before it was decided that the time for Skuld's burial had arrived. Despite her never having the chance to marry Fili, she was given the same honors and rights afforded to a princess and then some given her title of Queen of the Seers. Her body was adorned with the crown of the queen along with other jewels and her body was wrapped in rich silks that had lain untouched in a bureau. Fili carefully braided Skuld's hair in the Durin style and used his own hair beads as clasps. Skuld's body was carried down into the depths of the mountain where the tomb of the royal family was located. She was laid in a stone coffin and after a tearful Fili finally let go the stone top was slid over and sealed the body in. To finish the ceremony Fili cut his mustache and hair braids to signify his mourning. Had Thorin not taken the shears away Fili would have cut all of his hair off.

After that the Company, minus the princes and Bilbo, began to prep the mountain for the return of the other former inhabitants. Chambers were cleaned up, the treasure from the main hall was relocated, and staircases and walls were cleared and reinforced. It took two months before the mountain was somewhat inhabitable. It would take more then just the Company to get the mountain up and running again.

After Kili was healed up he divided his time between restoring the mountain and watching his brother. For the most part Kili would just sit and talk to Fili for hours as he coaxed food into him and kept him updated. Kili would talk till he was hoarse and falling asleep wherever he was. On some days Kili served as a target for Fili's random bursts of anger. Anything was fair game as Fili tossed priceless pieces against the walls, shattering them, while he raged at the gods and the world. Kili tried to soothe Fili once, except Kili realized that the only time Fili truly slept was after he exhausted himself from anger. So Kili let Fili rant and rave and throw things against the walls. And when Fili's legs gave way under him, Kili picked up his exhausted brother and put him to bed. This continued till the day Bilbo woke up.

It was just another long and exhausting day in a line of long and exhausting days that had become Thorin's life. He worked to restore the mountain and his people during the day. After supper he would visit Fili and ask Kili how he was doing. He then spent the rest of the night in a chair beside Bilbo's bed, praying that the hobbit would awake. He felt he owed the hobbit a debt after all Bilbo did to see the mountain restored to the dwarves. It was his quest that had taken this gentle creature from his home. The least Thorin could do was to make sure he restored Bilbo to his own home.

As Thorin finally settled down into his usual chair to sleep he heard a slight shifting noise. He looked around, but no one was there. So Thorin closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. However, another noise had Thorin's eyes snapping open. A whispered moan came from the bed, which had Thorin rising and making his way over. There he found Bilbo, eyes shifting under his lids and a furrow developing between his eyes.

"Calm yourself Bilbo. You are safe."

As if Thorin's words were laced with magic, Bilbo quieted down. After a moment his eyes opened and Thorin was never more relieved in his life. He could pay his debt to Bilbo now.

"Wher......huh," rasped Bilbo.  
"You are safe in the mountain."  
"Every..."  
"Everyone is fine for the most part," said Thorin.

At Bilbo's questioning look, Thorin elaborated.

"I will explain when you are feeling better," said Thorin.

He did not want to bombard Bilbo with Skuld's death and Fili's subsequent spiral into depression. Bilbo tried to sit up, but Thorin, and Bilbo's lack of activities for two months, kept Bilbo down.

"Do not move. I will get Gandalf," said Thorin as he went to call for the wizard.

Gandalf and Oin came running at Thorin's call. Not long after the rest of the Company, minus the princes, came to see Bilbo. They rejoiced at his awakening and were all eager to ask how Bilbo was feeling. Bilbo felt a bit overwhelmed, but he managed to give everyone a tentative smile and a croaked 'fine'. Oin gave Bilbo some water with an additive to help his throat and to relieve the headache Bilbo had. Gandalf whispered a quick enchantment to help speed up Bilbo's recovery.

"It is a miracle that you have awoken Bilbo. You gave us all a scare," said Gandalf after he sent all the dwarves on their way.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Almost two months," revealed Gandalf.  
"Two months?!"  
"Calm yourself Bilbo Baggins. You were hurt during the battle. Your body needed time to heal itself."  
"The battle... did we win," asked Bilbo nervously.  
"Yes, my friend," answered Gandalf.  
"Was everyone else unharmed?"

Gandalf paused for a moment. A look of sadness crossing his face. Bilbo did not miss this look.

"Who Gandalf," asked Bilbo sadly, trying to recall who wasn't among the Company when they visited him.  
"Kili suffered a leg wound, however, it is all but healed save for a slight limp," said Gandalf, avoiding what Bilbo really wanted to know.  
"You are hiding something Gandalf. Fili was also missing when everyone was here."

Gandalf gave a resigned sigh. He did not want to answer Bilbo and upset him.

"Fili made it through the battle unscathed."  
"But...."  
"Enough Bilbo Baggins. You need rest. Your questions will be answered when you are feeling better. Sleep now," ordered Gandalf.

Bilbo grumbled, but settled down and soon he succumbed to a troubled sleep. Gandalf retired to an adjourning room where Thorin was already waiting with Kili.

"How is he," asked Kili.  
"He is awake, which is what matters. Bilbo will need help moving around for a while since he hasn't been mobile for the past two months."  
"We will help him," stated Thorin resolutely.  
"Does he know about Lady Skuld," asked Kili quietly, finding it difficult to even speak her name.  
"Not yet. I did not not wish to upset him, but it will not take him long to figure it out when she does not visit."

Thorin and Kili sadly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Has there been any word from anyone concerning her? Any sightings," asked Kili, voice full of hope, as it is every time he asked that question.

Gandalf just shook his head. The ravens of Ravenhill had been sent all over Middle Earth to determine if Skuld had been reborn and where. Roac had no news when he last reported to Thorin.

"This is hopeless. We have no idea where Lady Skuld will be reborn or when. We don't even know what she will look like," bemoaned Kili as he collapsed into a chair.  
"Are you suggesting we give up searching for her," asked a hoarse voice from the door.

The inhabitants of the room were shocked to see Fili standing there. He rarely went anywhere that wasn't his rooms or the royal tomb. In the flickering light of the room the shadows under Fili's eyes were thrown into sharp relief. His skin was sallow, hair unwashed, and from his sunken cheeks and loose clothes it was all too clear that Fili was not eating as much as he should.

"I am not suggesting that at all brother. I am merely suggesting that we contact her brothers and sisters and obtain more information," explained Kili.  
"It would be a waste of our time and the ravens. Skuld's people were cryptic in their responses every time I mentioned her rebirth. I doubt they will be more forthcoming now," growled Fili.  
"Even so we need a better plan," stated Kili.  
"So eager to have me reunited with my One brother," said Fili strangely.  
"Of course," replied Kili with a questioning look toward his brother, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"If she is not restored to me I will begin to fade, leaving the throne for you little brother. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"  
"Never," said Kili, outraged.  
"It would be so easy for you now. In my vulnerable state you could easily poison me and blame it on the fading. No one would question it," said Fili cruelly.  
"Fili," chastised Thorin.  
"What has gotten into you brother? Never have I begrudged you the throne or wished you ill. I have aided you in this, your time of need," started Kili.  
"Why," demanded Fili, clearly agitated.  
"Why have you aided me?! Why can't you just let me fade," cried out Fili in agony.

And suddenly it all made sense.

"Brother," said Kili sympathetically as he went to hug Fili.

Fili's legs gave out, him and Kili landing with a thump on the floor.

"Why can't you let me fade, Kili. Please let me fade and be with her. What if she is waiting for me," sobbed Fili.  
"And what if she is not? She will return to you here brother. I will not let you fade in fear of losing you and upsetting her upon her return."  
"I need her Kili. I don't know how I lived without her."  
"You have to be strong brother. I will help you find her even if I have to tear down stone to reunite you," said Kili fiercely.  
"Thank you," said Fili as he collapsed into an exhausted heap in his brothers arms.  
"Take him up to his rooms Kili. Make sure he eats before putting him to bed."  
"Yes uncle," said Kili as be gathered up his brother and made the trek back to Fili's rooms.

Gandalf and Thorin watched silently as the two left.

"I will send a letter to the seers seeking answers. Even if what Fili says is true perhaps they will tell us something more," said Gandalf making to leave.  
"Thank you," whispered Thorin.  
"You are most welcome, my friend."

With that Gandalf left.

Thorin let out a troubled sigh. He had feared for a moment that Fili's weakened state had allowed for the gold sickness to corrupt him. However, it was simply his depression and agony seeking an end. If they did not find Skuld or some answers soon he feared for his eldest nephew. Rubbing his head at the headache forming behind his eyes, Thorin made his way back into Bilbo's room. Even with the hobbit having woken, Thorin felt it his duty to watch over the now sleeping creature.


	15. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Next chapter will be short an sweet and sorta like an epilogue without being far in the future.

Morning came, but the tension from the night before lingered. Gandalf had sent word to the seers and expected to hear back from at least one of them within the next few days. Restoration of the mountain continued for all except Oin and Bifur who were helping Bilbo to stand up and move around. The spell Gandalf had cast to aid Bilbo in his recovery worked remarkably fast, but Bilbo still found himself exhausted by mid afternoon and in need of a short nap. He woke in time to find Thorin bringing him dinner along with Kili.

"Evening Master Boggins," greeted Kili with a cheeky grin.  
"Evening Kili, Thorin. How goes the restoration," asked Bilbo with a yawn and a stretch.  
"Slowly, but progress is being made. We expect our first caravan of inhabitants within the next several weeks," explained Thorin.  
"Then I shall contrive to get better so that I can be on my way and make room for those returning," said Bilbo, calculating in his head recovery time and preparation time.  
"I did not mean to imply that you must leave Bilbo," said Thorin hastily.  
"I know Thorin. But I would hate to take someone else's rightful space and then be underfoot," explained Bilbo.  
"You have a right to be here too Bilbo! You helped us reclaim the mountain after all," exclaimed Kili.  
"I just did not want to be a burden. I wasn't sure if I was wanted," whispered Bilbo.  
"You will always be welcome here Bilbo. Always," said Thorin.  
"Thank you. Now tell me Kili, where is your other half? I don't think I've ever seen you willingly without Fili," said Bilbo with a laugh.

Thorin and Kili went quiet.

"And I would have thought Lady Skuld and him would have visited by now," rambled Bilbo.

Still no answers were forthcoming. In fact Bilbo was noticing the guilty and saddened looks on their faces.

"Did I miss something while ill? Did they marry without me," joked Bilbo.

His humor quickly disappeared however when he saw the pained expressions.

"What is it? What is wrong? Gandalf said Fili came through the battle unscathed," said Bilbo, getting a bit agitated.  
"He did," said Thorin quietly.

The unspoken words were almost deafening.

"Skuld," whispered Bilbo.

Kili was just able to shake his head as tears came to his eyes.

"Oh no," said Bilbo, his head in his hands.  
"I am afraid so," confirmed Thorin.  
"How is Fili faring?"  
"I fear if we do not locate Skuld soon, he will start to fade," revealed Kili quietly.  
"What do you mean locate her? Was her body not found after the battle," asked Bilbo with a curious tilt of his head.  
"We have been looking for her reborn self for the past two months," said Thorin.  
"And what of her body," demanded Bilbo, getting agitated again.  
"We placed her body in the tomb of the royal family, as is her right," said Kili not liking Bilbo's unseemly obsession.  
"You buried her," screeched Bilbo, struggling to stand up.  
"Of course we did," declared Thorin as he moved to help Bilbo.  
"But how could you," demanded Bilbo as he tried to make for the door.  
"Explain the meaning of your line of questioning Master Baggins! My nephew's One died and we buried her with the honors afforded a queen. We await her rebirth."  
"But you don't understand! Seers are reborn in their former bodies," explained Bilbo.  
"How do you know this," asked Thorin in a terrified whisper.  
"Skuld told me!"

Thorin looked at Kili in horror which sent Kili running out of the room.

"FILI!"

Kili's screams could be heard throughout the mountain.

"FILI!"

Kili ran down the many stairs that led into the heart of the mountain . He ran till he almost ran face first into the door to the tombs. He pulled the doors open and came face to face with Fili, who had been visiting Skuld's tomb when he heard Kili's shouts.

"What is it Kili? Has there been a sighting," demanded Fili, feeling a small bit of hope for the first time in months.  
"We have been so daft brother. Bilbo told me that seers are reborn in their former bodies," stated Kili as he started circling Skuld's coffin, looking for a break in the seal.

Fili looked at Kili like he was nuts. His compromised mental state did not allow his brain to understand. When Kili noticed Fili's lack of action he walked over to his brother and physically shook him.

"Don't you understand?! She will wake in that coffin if we don't get her out," yelled Kili, which kicked Fili into action.

The brothers started tugging at the top of the stone coffin. The seal used to keep the top on was strong, but their desperation was stronger. Soon the lid began to shift and crumble under their persistent hands. With a final tug the top came loose and Fili and Kili shoved it off the coffin and onto the ground.   
Fili reached into the coffin with frantic hands and pulled Skuld's body up.

"Her skin is warm. And she is breathing," said Fili in stunned disbelief.  
"She was alive in there," said Kili in horror. 

Fili swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and carefully lifted Skuld into his arms and out of the coffin.

"Check the lid," said Fili quietly.  
"Pardon," said Kili as he tore his eyes away from Skuld's breathing form.  
"Check the bottom of the lid for marks," said Fili with a bit of force.

He didn't see any marks on Skuld's hands, but he wanted to be sure. Kili checked the stone lid, but he saw no distinguishing marks or damage aside from what he and Fili wrought on it in their efforts to remove it.

"Nothing,"stated Kili.  
"Mahal is with us," breathed out Fili as he made to carry Skuld out of the tomb.

Kili followed him out of the royal tomb where they came face to face with the rest of the Company, including Bilbo who Thorin had helped to walk.

"Is she," started Balin.  
"She is breathing," was all Fili had to say before everyone let out shouts of joy.

As a group everyone made their way up out of the depths of the mountain and they proceeded to Fili's rooms, where he carefully placed Skuld on the bed. Fili pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed and sat down, Skuld's hand clasped in his.

"Perhaps we should tidy up before the lady awakes," suggested Bilbo as he finally noticed the disarray and destruction that was Fili's rooms.

Everyone else looked around at the upended furniture, broken plates, and discarded clothes.

"He was a bit distraught," was all Ori said as he began to pick up and fold the strewn clothes.

Dwalin and Dori started righting the furniture without saying a word. Gloin and Bofur worked on picking up the broken pieces of crockery. Bombur was sent to prepare food that could be served whenever Skuld awoke. Oin and Gandalf checked Skuld over and were surprised to find her in perfect health. What looked to be an old and faded scar was all that remained where she was stabbed.

"This is incredible. Her wound is completely healed," said Oin in disbelief.  
"Seers are truly remarkable," stated Gandalf.  
"She is remarkable," said Fili as he leaned over and tenderly kissed Skuld's forehead.

As if a spell had been broken, Skuld began to shift. First her eyelashes fluttered and her lips parted as she exhaled. Slowly she opened her eyes, which Fili was pleased to note, had returned to their vibrant blue color. Skuld gave a slight moan and turned her head and came face to face with a grinning teary eyed Fili.

"My prince," was all Skuld managed before Fili crushed his lips to hers, causing everyone in attendance to rejoice and let out relieved, watery laughs.

Fili felt something wet on his cheeks, but ignored the tears in favor of maintaining contact with his One. 

"Let her breathe brother," joked Kili which elicited laughs from everyone, including Fili and Skuld who had pulled apart.  
"Miss me," asked Skuld quietly with a small smile and a big yawn.  
"You will never know the depths to which my soul grieved for you," whispered Fili into Skuld's ear.  
"My apologies my prince," said Skuld with such a look of deep regret that Fili almost couldn't stand it.  
"No apologies are necessary. Only a promise never to put me through that again," said Fili.  
"I will not make a promise I cannot keep, but I shall contrive not to," replied Skuld.  
"Then that is all I ask," murmured Fili as he leaned in and gave Skuld another kiss.  
"Move aside brother and let the rest of us greet the lady. Some of us owe her our lives and we wish to thank her," said Kili as he approached Fili's side.

Fili did not leave, however he shifted over which allowed everyone to greet Skuld and it allowed Thorin and Kili to thank her.

"We are eternally indebted to you, my lady. Nothing will ever be enough to repay you for the life you sacrificed to save ours," stated Thorin.  
"Your continued health is all the payment I require," said Skuld with a serene smile as her eyes began to droop.  
"The lady needs rest. Everyone out," ordered Oin.

Everyone, but Fili started to shuffle out of the room.

"It is not proper," said Dori when Fili remanded by Skuld's bedside.  
"I intend to marry her as soon as the arrangements are made Master Dori. I will remain by her side tonight."  
"If your mother hears of this," started Dwalin, the threat in his voice weak.  
"My beard is already cut. She will simply have to settle for yelling at me," said Fili still not budging.  
"You have one hour Fili. When that time is up you will vacate this room. I will not use my words to punish you if you disobey," said Thorin with finality.

Fili glared at his uncle, but it was half hearted and in the end it was easier for Fili to agree.

"One hour," confirmed Fili as he turned back to Skuld.

Thorin gave a nod and led the others from the room, leaving the door ajar for decency's sake.

"Your braids are all gone," lamented Skuld as her hand reached for the shorn edges of Fili's mustache.  
"They will grow back. You are here and that means more to me then my braids."  
"You said you intended to marry me," whispered Skuld.  
"I do."  
"But what of our courtship? You have said that you wish to do it properly."  
"That was before I lost you for two months. There will be plenty of time for me to properly court you when we are married," said Fili.  
"That is a bit backward," said Skuld with a tired chuckle.  
"I am willing, if you are."

Skuld simply gave Fili a smile before a yawn interrupted it.

"You have yet to ask me," said Skuld as she allowed her eyes to close.  
"Something for you to look forward to. A reason for you to awake again," explained Fili with a contented smile.  
"You are my reason," was the last thing Skuld said before she fell asleep.  
"And you are mine," whispered Fili.

Thorin did not need Dori to drag Fili from Skuld's room. Mainly because Fili had fallen into a deep sleep not too long after Skuld. Dori lifted Fili, who hadn't woken when tapped, and carried him across the hall to Kili's room.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it dearies. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel bad that Bilbo has no lines in this chapter, but every time I tried to add something it didn't flow right. So he is there, just silent.

Three weeks after Skuld had been reborn the first caravans of returning dwarves arrived. Dain led the caravan which carried Dis and two hundred dwarves who were eager to be returning home. They were greeted by Bard on the edge of the partially rebuilt Dale.

"Ah it is a pleasure to meet you again, Bard Bowman," greeted Dain.  
"It is King Bard of Dale now, my lord," said one of the guards who attended Bard.  
"It is Bard to friends and allies," said Bard with a respectful nod to Dain.  
"Mahal has smiled upon you and your people King Bard. May I present the Princess Dis. Sister of the King under the mountain and mother of the Princes Fili and Kili," said Dain.  
"It is an honor to meet you my lady. The people of Dale are forever at the service of the Line of Durin," states Bard with a bow.  
"The Line of Durin is honored for such loyalty."

Dis gave a respectful nod to Bard and made to continue on their way, however Bard's parting words had her frozen.

"Please extend Dale's congratulations to your son on his marriage," called Bard with a parting smile as he and his guards turned and left.  
"Marriage," exclaimed Dis.  
"He must be mistaken cousin. There is no one for Kili to have pledged himself too and Fili," explained Dain trailing off.  
"Come cousin I wish to see my family. I may have to rejoice for one son while I grieve with the other," said Dis as she got the caravan moving again.

Thorin greeted his sister at the gate, knocking their foreheads with force enough to produce a noise.

"Our home is ours again sister," said Thorin with a proud grin.  
"You have honored our family Thorin, especially our father and grandfather."

Thorin gave her a large smile, the likes of which she had not seen since they were carefree children.

"Now tell me. Why is the newly crowned King of Dale sending congratulations on my son's marriage? A marriage I have not heard of or consented to," exclaimed Dis.  
"You will hardly find fault with the lady who was instrumental in our reclaiming the mountain and saving not only my life, but the lives of both your sons," said Thorin with a laugh.  
"A finer lady I could not find myself for my son. How fairs my sons with one so happy and the other in such despair?"  
"Mother," yelled voices from behind Thorin a moment before Fili and Kili appeared and hugged their mother.

Bilbo trailed behind them, watching the family reunite.

"Despair," asked Thorin as Dis hugged her sons with all her strength.  
"Our cousin Dain told me of," Dis went to indicate Fili as he pulled away and disappeared into the mountain again," and the passing of his One," finished Dis in a whisper.

She knew how it felt to lose a One. When Fili and Kili's father died the only thing that kept her from fading was her boys. It broke her heart to think one of her sons now faced the same pain and potential fading. Although now that Dis thought about it, Fili's exuberance at her arrival was uncharacteristic for one who should be in the throes of grief.

"Perhaps our cousin was a bit hasty in his telling of our woes," said Thorin as he stepped aside to let Fili and a lady through.  
"Mother may I present my bride and my One, the Lady Skuld," stated Fili, voice and smile full of pride and joy.

Skuld curtsied as she gave Dis a pleasant smile. Dis returned the curtsy, but gave her son a confused look.

"Dain thought your One to be dead," said Dis with a confused laugh.  
"A temporary state," said Skuld with a laugh.

Dis stared at Skuld as if she had grown a second head. Fili, Thorin, and Kili could not help but laugh at the look.

"Temporary? How is death temporary?"  
"Did I forget to mention that Lady Skuld is the Queen of the seers," asked Fili with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
"Seer," repeated Dis dumbfounded.  
"Death is only temporary for seers. We are reborn," explained Skuld.  
"A vague explanation," griped Fili.  
"Had I known you would bury me in a stone coffin I would have given more details," said Skuld in a mock terse tone.

Clearly her and Fili had had this discussion before.

"How long will you hold that over my head, my queen," asked Fili with a chuckle.  
"Eternity, my prince," said Skuld with a happy smile.

Fili grinned at Skuld as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, her wedding ring glinting under the sun’s rays.

"There appears to be some explaining to be done. Come Lady Skuld and tell me how you met my family," said Dis with a smile as she linked her arm with Skuld's.  
"Should I start with your kin mistaking me for an elf? Or should I start at the very beginning, when I meet a young dwarf prince named Durin," started Skuld as her and Dis entered the mountain.  
"Congratulations Fili. Your mother and your wife will soon be plotting against us," joked Thorin as he wrapped an arm around each of his nephews.  
"I can't wait," said Fili with a grin as the line of Durin and a hobbit entered Erebor, kingdom of the dwarves.


End file.
